El precio del silencio
by shiro-wolfman-k
Summary: Cuanto pesa, el silencio en una relacion... cuanto duele la distancia que nos separa cuando discutimos... Porque el miedo a conversar sale a relucir en los dos... Que no vez... lo que el silencio nos esta haciendo...
1. Chapter 1

_**Lamento decirles, que el capitulo que habia subido la otra vez, se me habia pasado el hecho de que era la version de prueba o escritorio. Je contenia muchos errores... ademas de que no se conservaron las lineas divisorias entre dialogos, dificultando la lectura, espero me disculpen y claro, me digan si les agrada o no lo que aqui escribo... jeje ya que estoy trabajando en el capitulo siguiente.**_

_**Capitulo I**_

_**El Comienzo...**_

Como decirte que cada palabra que emites, me motiva en cualquier emoción conocida, como explicarte que dependiendo del tono, puedes llevarme al cielo, lograr que mis defensas caigan a un ritmo alarmante. Y conseguir que mi corazón por un breve instante, se detenga alargando el tiempo... creando la ilusión de que todo es eterno, claro mientras este a tu lado.

No sabes, cuanto he deseado que todos los días nuestras conversaciones sean placenteras, lograr unirnos aun mas por medio de la palabra... pero nada mas alejado de la verdad.

Lo único que solemos hacer, es herirnos el uno al otro, mal entendiendo nuestras intenciones, agrediéndonos cuando no logramos sacar al aire lo que pensamos. Veo nuestra vida plasmada en una lucha sin fin, sin que ninguno de los dos ceda terreno; solo diré que cada discusión me lleva a un infierno.

Si un infierno, porque me encuentro atrapado en una encrucijada, donde veo como mis instintos luchan contra mi razón, ambos debatiendo la acción a tomar, Disculparme... ignorarte... ambas tienen sus razones, y porques... y siempre me quedo atrapado en medio de las dos, sin saber cual tomar.

También noto como mi cerebro, pide alejarme de la razón de mis sufrimientos, ya que es lo mas lógico, mientras que mi corazón añade la incertidumbre de no volver a verte. Si debo admitirlo, estoy atrapado...

Aun cuando sufro por medio de tus palabras... aun cuando intento parecer el hombre fuerte... existen heridas que no logro cerrar... heridas que poco a poco abres, que poco a poco cierras, cauterizas... curas...

Mírame... estoy lejos de ti, producto de tus peleas... sin voluntad... atrapado en el poder de Shampoo... sin poder siquiera huir de ella... por fin lo logro... un hechizo funciono a la perfección. Todo gracias a que me atrapo con las defensas bajas... y lo que mas me duele... es que sin desearlo... tu Akane Tendou... fuiste su mayor colaborador.

Todo lo que ahora puedo hacer es recordar, rememorar el día en que todo comenzó: las razones, los hechos, las decisiones y las palabras que se emitieron ese día... resonaban en mi cabeza, era lo único que podía hacer para distraerme... pronto me iré, arrastrado por Shampoo y su familia.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Comenzó como siempre, una mañana escandalosa: puertas derribadas, maldiciones, golpes, todo lo normal. Aparentemente ustedes ya se habían acostumbrado al hecho de que yo peleara al despertar.

Pero jamás podría acostumbrarme, soy un chico, no puedo acostúmbrame a la idea de que al tocar el agua mi cuerpo mute... se transforma, la sensación de que alguien frote su rostro en tu pecho... el sentir tu área personal violada, ver a otro hombre con intenciones de aprovecharse de ti... no... jamás me podré acostumbrar.

Ustedes ríen agraciados, el hecho de que sea un hombre el que esta junto a mi les causa risa, lo ven extraño, pero aun así aprendieron a disfrutar e ignorar todo lo ocurrido referente al tema.

En cambio, si Happosai fuese una hermosa joven, todos los presentes estarían: acosándome, insultándome, injuriándome... proclamándome aprovechado, pervertido... bastardo.

Aprendí a no tomar en serio sus palabras, el tratar de explicarles mi situación era en vano, nadie me tomaba en serio... sus opiniones siempre estaban por encima de las mías... sin tomarme en cuenta, degradándome como un simple vasallo que solo debe acatar las ordenes de sus superiores.

Pero, por mas que fingiera que no me afectaban sus palabras... cada una de ellas me producía una herida tras otra... como si cállese en medio de botellas rotas... creando heridas por doquier, heridas que solo yo puedo ver... pero que se están presentes.

Guardo silencio... es en vano protestar, o esgrimir cualquier tema, siempre saldré perdiendo... no se cuando mi hogar se convirtió en un campo de batalla...

Mi vida parece estar envuelta en conflictos desde que te conocí, siempre tuve alguna u otra contrariedad... pero eran ocasionales, podía solventarme, ignorarlas... pretender que no tenia otro problema mas que mi maldición.

Pero ahora, diariamente en mi hogar enfrento problemas al salir, encuentro problemas, enfrentándome a: pervertidos, pretendientes, abusadores, por mi honor, por tu honor, Prometidas... todo porque muy adentro de mi... sabia que me amabas...

Si, soportaba todo esto a diario, porque de alguna manera Akane Tendou, me robaste el corazón, podía irme rápidamente, tenia las habilidades para hacerlo, incluso tenia donde y con quien hacerlo. Pero no, no quiero marcharme, no quiero perderte... jamás.

Pero... mi problema... al menos el actual... comenzó de forma inusual, Happosai estaba en las afueras de la ciudad, probablemente lejos de sus discípulos, haciendo cuanta atrocidad se le ocurriera... al menos así no tendría problemas. O mas bien, interrupciones.

Desperté en calma, hacia ya mucho tiempo que no lo hacia, ya habíamos terminado la secundaria, esperábamos la carta decisiva de la universidad... esa carta que nos diría si podríamos o no entrar a sus planteles.

Por eso, aprovechaba un poco la ocasión para ser algo perezoso en la mañana, eran pocos los días que tenia calma, mi padre... por una razón seguía transformado en panda... hacia días que no veía su rostro humano... Todo producto de una fuerte discusión que teníamos. Desde ese entonces no me dirigía la palabra... y yo, pues jamás me daría por vencido, tarde o temprano el enmendaría su error.

De todas formas, la pelea fue por culpa de sus irresponsabilidades, otra prometida había aparecido, y gracias a las chicas, el problema fue solventado con rapidez, y la joven gracias a Dios era comprensiva, de hecho agradecía que el trato fuese anulado... deseaba casarse con alguien mas... con alguien que ella amara, y que ella misma eligiese, no con el que sus padres creían seria el adecuado.

Ella se fue, respire aliviado, ya que darle otro leño al fuego seria mas presión sobre mi ya apretada vida.

Akane me miro molesta, culpándome de algún modo por todas las prometidas que tenia... no entiendo porque dudaba tanto de mi... Siempre me quede con ella... jamás me fui con otra chica, nunca le engañe amorosamente, entonces; porque aun cuando es obvio que la había elegido por sobre las otras... seguía dudando de mi.

Tal vez, porque aun era un cobarde... tal vez porque no reconocía el hecho de que la amaba... tal vez porque no podía reunir el valor para decírselo.

Fui al baño, toque antes de entrar, no deseaba arruinar una buena mañana con una discusión con Akane o algunas de sus hermanas. Estaba vació, perfecto, coloque el aviso de que estaba en el baño... Así las chicas sabrían, y podía darme el lujo de calmarme, esta vez Happosai no entrara con su típica excusa.

Me duche, descanse un poco mas y salí rumbo a mi dormitorio, me vestí, seque mi cabello, cuidando de no soltarlo de su sello. Al menos, el bigote del Dragón se mantenía allí, cumpliendo su labor.

Mientras salía de la habitación, pensé en mi madre... hacia ya tiempo que no le veía, había ido a visitar a muchas personas mientras la casa estaba en reparación. Claro, hacia ya mucho tiempo me había mudado con mi madre... abandonando la casa de los Tendou.

Pero... de nuevo he regresado a su hogar... gracias a que Happosai decidió que era buena la idea de guardar sus fuegos artificiales en la cocina... una sección de la estructura quedo totalmente destruida, por seguridad, decidimos mudarnos a la casa de los Tendou... y mi madre aprovecho el tiempo libre para bueno... creo ya lo había comentado.

Baje las escaleras... esperando encontrarme con alguien, pero fue en vano, no pude conseguir a nadie... al parecer todos habían salido. Decidí entrenar... con esta calma podría concentrarme sin problema...

Medite, me ejercite, y practique todas mis técnicas conocidas, enfocado en ser el mejor, no note cuando Nabiki y sus amigas habían llegado, las note solo cuando aparecí en la sala, sudado, sin camisa... y con ganas de bañarme de nuevo.

-. ¡Hola Nabiki!... ¡lo siento no escuche cuando llegaste... disculpa... iré a ducharme!... .- agregue algo apenado, no pensé que ella estaría por aquí cuando me mudase de nuevo a su casa, pero me equivoque, estaba en vacaciones, no había tomado un curso de verano... decidió trabajar como siempre... el dinero era su mayor deleite.

Ella asintió mientras sus amigas me miraban fijamente... me sentí algo incomodo, por lo que no espere a que respondiese y me fui al baño... escuchando mientras subía la escalera, los cuchicheos y risas de las jóvenes.

Entre en la tina... dejando que el agua limpiara mi cuerpo nuevamente... entonces escuche risas detrás mío... y note, que Nabiki de nuevo hacia de las suyas... había decidido que era buena idea, crear un pequeño agujero para sus clientes... al parecer vendía entradas para las "mironas" de sus amigas... que se turnaban por verme...

-. ¡NABIKI! .- grite molesto saliendo de la tina, y mojando mi cuerpo con agua fría... eso desilusionaba a sus clientas, que perdían el interés con rapidez. Mas tarde hablaría con ella con seriedad.

Por ahora lo único que se, es que mientras me visto... deben estar hablando y hablando... y por mas que lo desee... no puedo evitar sonrojarme con el hecho de que posiblemente, sea yo el tema a conversar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-. ¡Tendou!... ¿tienes a todo un semental viviendo en tu casa y no has aprovechado la oportunidad?... ¡pero que lenta eres! .- agrego una de sus mas... "atrevidas" amigas.

-. ¡Estas loca!... ¡Ranma es menor que yo... tenemos ya varios años viviendo juntos! .- intento explicar la del medio de los Tendou.

-. ¡Y aun así no has hecho nada con el... no ves que es un paquete completo... es hombre y chica... todo en uno!... .- comento otra de sus tan "devotas" amigas.

-. ¡YA!... ya basta... ¡RANMA!... es solo un... conocido, ya que no podría decir que seamos... "amigos"... ¡además es el Prometido de mi hermana!... .- exclamo algo molesta por la insistencia de sus amigas... que aunque valían un muy buen dinero... estaba cansándose de ser presionada por ellas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Escuche la voz de Nabiki, al parecer había discutido un poco con sus amigas... cosa que duro solo un corto momento, ya que al poco rato se escucharon de nuevo, las risas grupales dando a conocer que habían regresado a la normalidad.

3:00 PM, baje hambriento, las invitadas se habían marchado, pensé que estaba solo nuevamente, pero me equivoque, Nabiki veía televisión complacida con sus ganancias.

Ella me miro con desgano... al parecer yo era con quien menos deseaba encontrarse... no me importo... tenia que hablar con ella, esa situación era incomoda para mi... y para colmo, todas las ganancias eran para ella... por donde viese, salía perdiendo.

-. ¡Nabiki, tenemos que hablar!... .- comente mientras me sentaba al otro lado de la mesa, mirándola con reproche, olvidando cuan hambriento estaba.

-. Tu comida esta en el horno Microondas, y si... ¡tenemos que hablar... Ranma Saotome! .- exclamo ella sin siquiera voltear a verme.

Me quede helado por su tono de voz... era triste... como desolado.

-. ¡Sabes, yo... al menos yo, estoy cansada de que: mis amigas, mis padres, tus padres, y para colmo, los extraños... sigan comentando barbaridades de nosotros... todo porque aun no puedes ni tienes el valor de confesarle a mi hermana tus sentimientos! .- comento con una mirada seria, típico en ella cuando hablaba con extrema seriedad.

Me quede helado, ella me había atrapado con las defensas bajas, estaba mas bien en el modo de "ataque", no me esperaba una represalia tan directa...

-. ¿DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO? .- intente defenderme... -. ¡Tu eres la que abusa de mi vendiendo todas esas fotos, husmeando en el baño con tus amigas! .- exclame para verla a ella un poco mas molesta.

-. ¿Y como demonios puedo pagar, todos los daños que haces en la casa, cuanto crees que hemos tenido en gastos desde que llegastes a nuestras vidas?... ¡solo el albañil se a beneficiado con tu llegada Ranma Saotome... Aunque no te guste, de alguna forma tengo que pagar todo... y como eres el causante... pensé que nada mas adecuado para solventar los gastos... que tu... pero ahora... ahora yo... no... olvídalo tienes razón! .- agrego mientras volteaba a mirar el televisor.

Me quede callado, tenia razón, y no podía negarlo, las fotografías eran de mi forma femenina... a la cual no le prestaba mucha atención en cuidar, lo erótico vendía, y al menos así podían pagar todo lo que yo dañaba en mis continuas peleas.

No pude reclamarle, y no me atreví a comentar sobre porque no se tomaba fotos ella misma... y era porque, las verdaderas mujeres eran ellas... tenían orgullo, y algo de reputación que debían proteger...

-. ¡Lo siento! .- escuche... no pude creerlo, Nabiki Tendou se había disculpado conmigo... me dejo helado, confundido... y con mucho miedo.

-. ¡No yo... yo! .- intente comentar algo que le ayudara... pero no pude, siempre me bloqueaba en este tipo de situaciones.

-. ¡Tranquilo... se lo que quieres decir... eres muy predecible Ranma... pero, me disculpo no por tomarte fotos... o por vender entradas para que te miren bañarte... sino por lo que dije hace poco... estoy algo molesta... por algo que ocurrió con mis amigas hace poco! .- comento mientras me miraba al rostro buscando respuestas.

-. ¿Que... sucedió.. puedo ayudarte en algo? .- comente, aun con miedo de caer en alguna treta.

-. ¡Las chicas... siguen insistiendo en que tenga sexo contigo... y los rumores están esparciéndose por toda la ciudad!... ¡Dime!... ¿crees que es justo para conmigo y con mis hermanas?... .- comento algo frustrada por su situación, yo por mi parte me quede absolutamente sin aliento. Sabia que causaba problemas constantemente, pero esto en realidad era demasiado... en serio ellas tenían que soportar todo eso.

-. ¡Veras!... Akane salio herida esta mañana porque se peleo con varias chicas que... bueno, digamos, dejaron muy mal parada tu sexualidad... ¡NO!... ¡no te alteres!... solo fueron rasguños... sabes que ella parece estar hecha de acero. ¡Mas, mi padre y mi hermana decidieron salir todo el día con ella para calmarla! .- agrego mientras buscaba algo en su bolso cercano a ella.

No sabia la razón de la ausencia de la familia Tendou... y claro que esta no era la forma de enterarme... me sentía culpable nuevamente.

Ella saco un pequeño paquete de su bolso y me lo entrego, calmada, y algo maquiavélica en su mirada... como siempre disfrutaba el ponerme nervioso.

-. ¡Este paquete es para ti... ábrelo! .- comento con un tono sereno, casi apagado... acaso era pena lo que percibía en la vos de Nabiki.

Lo tome con algo de renuencia, pero no tenia otra opción, lo abrí con lentitud esperando lo peor, pero... al abrirlo pude dar un resoplido de alivio... no eran mas que unos boletos de autobús... 4 para ser exactos. Me confundí... no los esperaba francamente... y eso parece se noto por mi expresión.

-. ¡Mañana viajaremos los jóvenes de la residencia Tendou a pasar unos días a la playa... Antes de que preguntes, yo misma te aclarare cada aspecto de este viaje! .- esgrimió metódica como siempre, dejando los prejuicios a un lado. Yo nervioso solo me quede a escucharla atento. Se acerco a mi, me miro fijamente, logrando ponerme mas nervioso, y comenzó a sonreír mientras miraba mis ojos sin parpadear... escudriñando dentro de ellos, como disfrutando mi miedo.

-. ¡Mi plan es este... se que Amas a Akane... no puedes negármelo... no soy entupida, y ya no tengo paciencia para esperar a que ustedes dos den el paso, son muy obstinados como para aceptarlo... o me equivoco! .- comento ella... tan cerca de mi como para que sus ojos mirasen cualquier tipo de flaqueo en los míos.

-. ¡Yo... yo! .- porque siempre me bloqueaba bajo este tipo de presión... no podía entenderlo, pero, sabia que Nabiki estaba leyéndome como un libro abierto... no tuve otra opción...

-. ¡Si!... ella me... me gusta .- confesé... al menos después de tantos años, pude confesárselo a alguien...

-. ¡No seas infantil Ranma!... se que te gusta... pero me refiero a si la amas... hay una diferencia muy grande entre gusto y amor... .- comento ella mientras se relajaba un poco mas.

-. ¡No presiones... sabes muy bien lo que siento... no puedo negarlo... es amor, amor, Amor entiendes NABIKI TENDOU! .- grite después de que no pudiese soportarlo mas... pensé librarme de un enorme peso, pero... en este maldito mundo, salgo de un problema para caer en otro...

... Como si fuera algo predestinado entre nosotros, llegaste justo en el momento equivocado, logrando escuchar justo lo que no debías escuchar... ya que estaba muy libre a interpretaciones.

Me atrapaste justo en el momento en que le decía a Nabiki lo que sentía, no hacia ella sino por ti. Y todo quedo en un gran malentendido.

Me miraste molesta, tu padre como siempre no me reprocho nada, para el solo le importaba que yo me casase con alguna de sus hijas... no importa cual sea. Festejo de inmediato, lo que los recién llegados habían interpretado como, mi confesión de amor hacia Nabiki.

Y como no malinterpretar, ambos estábamos muy cerca el uno del otro, estábamos solos, un presente sobre la mesa, y para colmo, yo gritándole emocionado... -. Es amor .- a todo pulmón. Que mas pruebas necesitaban ellos.

Ambos saltamos de inmediato a esclarecer el asunto, pero el bullicio de tu padre nos opacaba, gritaba emocionado "matrimonio, Matrimonio" al interpretar el presente sobre la mesa como un anillo de compromiso. Mas tonto yo al haberlo cerrado de nuevo... en verdad la caja era demasiado "dulce" como para que le dieran otra función.

Mas tarde me enteraría yo, que en serio era una caja de compromiso, que Nabiki utilizaba como broma, para colocar nerviosos a sus amigos cercanos. Cara nos salio la broma esta vez.

Intente explicarte, pero me golpeaste enojada... no me dejaste hablar como siempre, y para colmo... observarte llorar desconsolada me dejo petrificado... sintiéndome culpable por algo de lo que no lo era...

Te pedí perdón en vos baja... pero no me escuchaste... gritaste... lo que siempre me dices en estas oportunidades... "Te odio, no quiero volver a verte"... y como en cada una de ellas... saliste corriendo, o te alejabas de mi... Logrando que en la gran mayoría de esas veces... yo me sintiera como la basura mas grande que existe.

Gracias al cielo por Kasumi, que después de ponerle un freno a su padre, logro escuchar la versión completa de lo que había ocurrido. Yo por mi parte, estaba apoyado en la mesa, pensativo... repitiendo una y otra vez las palabras de Akane...

-. ¡Debemos decirle a la pobre de Akane, debe estar pasándola muy mal, Ranma, ve a hablar con ella quieres! .- comento la mayor de las Tendou.

-. ¡No Kasumi... si Ranma va, lo único que saldrá de esto, es que la situación empeore!... esta vez me encargo yo... va... por mi cuenta... no se acostumbren... .- agrego Nabiki mientras subía las escaleras rápidamente.

Yo solo pude imaginarme el tipo de platica que tendrían... pero la verdad, tuve mucha curiosidad como para espiarlas... pero mi sentido común me decía, que eso solo agravaría las cosas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaba molesta, porque esto solo me ocurría a mi... porque siempre que comenzábamos a llevarnos muy bien en la relación, surgían problemas de este tipo, porque no podía ser yo a quien el le dijera Te amo...

Porque no lo admite... pensé que en aquella ocasión cuando estaba en Jusenkyo, en la que me confeso cuanto me amaba... era real... pero hasta en el día de la boda lo negó... incluso todo salio como siempre... un rotundo Fracaso.

Después de eso, jamás volví a escucharle decirme cuanto me quería... que acaso solo lo dijo porque estaba "muerta". Que lo dijo por obligación.

No podía evitarlo, por mas que lo deseara, solo podía llorar, era la única manera, no violenta que tenia para desahogarme. Y hasta en esos momentos, alguien me interrumpe... alguien tocaba insistentemente mi puerta.

-. ¡LARGO! .- grite molesta... no quería ver a Ranma en estos momentos... pero el sonido hueco y penetrante de la madera siendo golpeada, destrozaba todo descanso, pensamiento y sentimiento que antes intentaba dejar salir.

Salte de mi cama furica, abrí la puerta y -. ! DIJE QUE ME DEJARAS EN PAZ RANMA...! .- exclame, pero solo pude ver a Nabiki frente a mi.

-. ¡Tienes mucho valor para venir aquí después de que mi "prometido" se declarara! .- intente comentar, pero fui interrumpida por su brusca entrada... como siempre, busco su propia comodidad, y fue a parar rumbo a mi cama.

La mire de reojo, no estaba de ánimos, deseaba sacarla a patadas de allí, mas sabia que debíamos hablar... cerré a puerta y me senté a su lado esperando una explicación clara de lo que había ocurrido.

-. ¡Dime... cuantas veces, has deseado compartir esta cama con el! .- esgrimió sin taboo alguno, así de directa suele ser mi hermana... tomándome desprevenida, y logrando que me enfadase con facilidad.

-.! NABIKI ¡.- grite apenada... pero su mirada inquisidora me paralizo, me dio a entender que esta platica, no era normal... estábamos hablando como pocas veces lo habíamos hecho... De hermana a hermana.

-. Yo... .- intente confesarlo de inmediato... pero no pude, era vergonzoso admitir ante tu hermana mayor cuanto amas a alguien, y cuanto deseas que este contigo. Además de que seria riesgoso confesarle esas cosas a Nabiki, mas tarde podría utilizarlas en mi contra.

-. ¡Ya veo... así que muy seguido verdad! .- comento ella mirando al techo... mientras yo saltaba asustada, era común en ella tener casi, premeditada cada acción, palabra y pensamiento.

-. Yo... .- intente defenderme... pero ella de nuevo tomo la palabra interrumpiéndome... -. ¡Somos adultas Akane, yo también confieso que, he tenido algunas fantasías con chicos!... .- agrego ella algo sonrojada por lo que comentaba, dándome a entender de que lo que se platicaba aquí, jamás saldría a la luz... así que pude tomar confianza.

-. ¡Todo el tiempo!... .- comente mientras miraba mis manos... nerviosa apretaba una sobre la otra... esperando que todo saliese bien.

-. ¡Te confieso... que algunas de ellas... fueron con Ranma! .- exclamo algo apenada... mientras me miraba, observando mis reacciones, viendo como saltaba de la impresión, levantándome de la cama, mirándola acusadoramente; retrocediendo algunos pasos hasta quedar en medio de la habitación. Pensando infinidad de cosas... pero lo que mas estaba era asustada...

Asustada, de que ella también estuviera enamorada de Ranma, Temerosa de que algo hubiese pasado entre ellos, Aterrorizada de que lo que vi abajo, fue una verdadera declaración de amor...

Mis ojos se humedecieron de inmediato... pero ella se levanto igual de asustada... comentando.

-. ¡Akane por favor... fueron solo fantasías... y fueron hace mucho tiempo... cuando me regalaste a Ranma... y yo era oficialmente su prometida... no pude evitarlo... son cosas del subconsciente... No me gusta Ranma... al menos no en esa forma... no te alteres por favor! .- esgrimió Nabiki mientras se acercaba a mi...

-. ¡Lo dices en serio... lo que ocurrió abajo... no fue, no fue una! .- agregue tartamudeante... estaba aun impactada por lo que antes me había comentado.

-. ¡No, no fue nada de eso...si confías en mi... me creerás, el y yo no tenemos ese tipo de relación!... El porque de esa platica, te la diré cuando sea el tiempo adecuado... por ahora, solo quiero informarte que, mañana nos iremos de viaje a la playa... a un lugar llamado... "Rendevous"... no se lo que signifique, pero mis amigas me han recomendado que es un lugar muy popular entre los jóvenes.

No pude evitar el sonrojarme ante la situación, ese lugar ya le conocía, en una escapada que hice con mis amigas, visitamos el hotel "Rendevous" nos llevamos la mala racha de que, era un lugar donde solo los adultos podrían entrar.

Mas tarde nos enteraríamos de que era un hotel bastante, popular por un solo hecho, Sus grandes Fiestas, donde todo era posible...

-. ¡Pero!... ¿por que quieres llevarnos allá Nabiki? .- comente sonrojada ante lo que imaginaba...

-. ¡Es sencillo, yo Nabiki Tendou, estoy cansada de que ustedes dos siempre den vuelcos... si he visto que les cuesta mucho desinhibirse... y que mejor remedio para eso que ir a un lugar donde por supuesto, no existen inhibiciones! .- agrego emocionada.

-. ¡Nabiki!... que... ¿que planeas? .- exclame temerosa de escuchar su respuesta...

Ella solo sonrió de manera picara y me miro con seriedad... -. ¡Ranma, es un chico muy tímido en el área amorosa, en su cabeza, solo cabe la batalla, Este lugar es conocido por desinhibir a las parejas!... y se que lo han intentado... ¡SE QUE SE BESAN!... y que no pueden pasar de allí, sobretodo porque Ranma no sabe como dar el siguiente paso... o acaso miento .- agrego la del medio de los Tendou.

Yo por mi parte, sentí un viento frió atravesar mi espalda... como pudo ella enterarse de las veces en que Ranma y yo... hemos estado intentando hacer el amor... Habíamos sido sumamente meticulosos. No demostrábamos cariño en publico, seguíamos siendo los mismos... no habíamos cambiado en nada... y para colmo, solo habían sido 2 intentos... Ranma siempre se congelaba de nervios a la hora de la verdad.

Guarde silencio, que no hacia mas que corroborar lo que Nabiki ya sabia de antemano, no tuve otra opción que confesar.

-. ¡Ya veo, que los ruidos que escuchamos la otra vez... no fue de otro ser vivo, mas que tu Nabiki... como puedes espiarnos... tal vez por eso Ranma!... .- me calle intentando esconder el hecho de que yo también deseaba que Ranma estuviese conmigo en tal forma. Pero ya a estas alturas como negarlo y que se vea convincente.

-. ¡Curiosidad... solo eso, Dejando a un lado las explicaciones Akane, mi meta es lograr que tu y Ranma hagan el amor... y claro el pueda por fin desinhibirse y confesarte cuanto te ama... por eso los llevo, además Kasumi y yo somos aun jóvenes, necesitamos vivir un poco antes de tomar la vida marital! .-

-. ¡NABIKI!... como te atreves a pensar que Yo quiero ir a un sitio, donde las parejas hacen sus Cochinadas donde sea... y donde quien sabe que tipo de personas nos encontraremos... ¿Como crees que Ranma va a desinhibirse ante ese tipo de cosas?... .- comente molesta.

Pero ella mostró un rostro de incertidumbre... que me dejo pensativa... -. ¡Akane!.. ¿a que tipo de sitio crees, te estoy llevando?...- comento curiosa la del medio de los Tendou.

Me puse roja como un tomate, explicándole la situación, lo que había pasado cuando visitamos el sitio, lo que imaginamos al ver que solo era para adultos... etc.

Nabiki se quedo callada por un momento, para luego arrancar de la risa... al menos sabia que su hermanita no se quedaba muy atrás en lo que a fantasías sexuales se refería.

-. ¡QUE ES LO GRACIOSO NABIKI! .- grite algo enfadada por sus burlas... después de todo era lo mas lógico a pensar.

-. ¡Je... Akane, el "Rendevous" es un enorme casino, el cual cuenta con un hermoso hotel a pocos metros... solo se admiten mayores de edad, porque es un CASINO... las fiestas mas adultas se hacen en la playa... no sabia si decirte sobre ellas... ya que pensé eras una puritana... mas veo que eres toda una picara profesional hermanita!... .- comento Nabiki agraciada por mis comentarios.

-. ¡Pero!... dijiste que tus intenciones eran de que Ranma y yo... bueno .- comente en voz baja, esperando que solo ella me escuchara.

-. ¡Es un sitio muy romántico si sabes bien donde estar, allí puedes tomar el control de todo, eres una mujer dominante Akane Tendou... a mi no puedes ocultármelo, se que te agrada sentirte protegida, amada, apreciada por Ranma... pero muy dentro de ti, odias su timidez... que cada momento precioso de sus jóvenes vidas, se vea interrumpido por su inexperiencia... Estarán solos por varios días, si el no toma la iniciativa... lo puedes hacer tu... no habrá nadie que los interrumpa! .- agrego la del medio de los Tendou mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-. ¡Estas loca... no me conoces... yo no haré eso!...!NO IRE! .- comente mientras la veía salir lentamente de mi habitación.

-. ¡Entonces, me llevare a Ranma... quien sabe... tal vez resulte en algo... muuy acogedor y agradable... jiji! .- exclamo Nabiki con mirada y sonrisa picara. Solo eso falto para que a la mañana siguiente... la primera en estar en la puerta con sus maletas, fuese una muy convencida Akane.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de un largo rato, esperando a que Nabiki saliese del cuarto de Akane, me rendí, subí las escaleras y me encontré con la antes mencionada cerrando la puerta de la habitación de Akane.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------

Me miro de reojo y me dijo en voz baja, -. Si quieres salir sano, de este problema, has tu equipaje, porque te guste o no mañana iremos a ese viaje... sino, te haré la vida un infierno... Y me debes una... UNA muy grande por lo que hice hoy. .- agrego mientras entraba a su habitación... dejándome asustado... muy asustado de lo que podría resultar de esto.

_**Continuara...**_


	2. Puede un hombre llorar 1 parte

**_Je, gracias a la cantidad de reviews que me entregaron, anteriormente, me he dado cuenta de que aun me falta mucho por aprender y alcanzar en algunos escritores de esta seccion. ( a los cuales estoy comenzando a admirar profundamente ). Jejeje espero al menos equipararme a ellos en cuanto a intriga se trata. Je Gracias por leer, y dejar un review claro esta._**

**_Capitulo II_**

_**Puede un Hombre Llorar...**_

Fue así como todos nos dirigíamos a la playa, con intenciones aparentes de descanso juvenil... ahora que lo pienso fue una hermosa idea... en ese sitio, pude haber hecho mi movida, pude haber dicho todo lo que sentía por ti.

Pude incluso, haber dado el paso decisivo, y hacer el amor contigo... demostrándote que eres la única en el mundo con la que deseo estar... pero el destino es cruel para con los dos. Ambos somos duros de roer... y las cosas terminaron como no debían.

-. ¡Ranma cariño!... es hora de ¡jugar! .- agrego la amazona de púrpura cabello, mientras entraba picara a la habitación.

-. Si... Shampoo .- dije... pero... fue una respuesta automática producto del hechizo... no deseaba decir eso... deseaba gritar molesto, que se alejara de mi. que no la quería en esa manera... pero era en vano, solo mi conciencia mas profunda estaba libre... lo demás le pertenecía a ella gracias al hechizo.

Poco a poco, en medio de su risa de picardía, veía sin poder reaccionar como me quitaba la vestimenta... -. No... ¡DETENTE!... ¡SHAMPOO!... ¡NO! .- pensaba... pero era en vano, al poco rato quede sin ropa alguna...

-. Es hora de ¡consumar! El compromiso... Mi querido Ranma .- agrego ella mientras tocaba mi cuerpo solo para detenerse a besarme... mi anatomía obedeció devolviéndole la acción, pero también mi conciencia fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que una solitaria lagrima escapara de mis ojos... cosa que no paso desapercibida por ella.

Reacción que le molesto, que le entristeció... porque aun cuando el efecto de la pócima, era aparentemente efectivo e ilimitado, una parte de Ranma... seguía rechazándole... No pudo mostrar más que desconcierto mientras arrojaba a su futuro esposo en la cama... Ordenándole vestirse.

Acción, que no dudo en obedecer... y que la conciencia, aun en un momento de fortaleza logro esbozar lentamente una palabra... -. ¡Akane! .- mientras para distraerse, seguía recordando, el origen de sus problemas...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El camino a la playa fue monótono, Akane aun cuando supuestamente, Nabiki le había explicado la situación, se mostraba algo enfadada conmigo. Al parecer esperaba una disculpa de mi parte... cosa que realmente por mi orgullo, no debía darle.

No había hecho nada malo, solo había sido un malentendido... y aun así, yo que fui el: acusado, sentenciado y agredido¿era acaso quien debía disculparse?... Pues estaba muy equivocada... si ella era terca como mula... Yo lo era aun más.

Al menos, por fin después de tanto tiempo, habíamos salido de Nerima, o la ciudad al menos, ahora solo pasaríamos un tiempo entre jóvenes, 3 chicas y... bueno... 4 chicas y un chico si contaban mi otra forma.

-. ¡Que suerte tienen Pantimedia Taro o Ryouga!... al menos ellos no se transforman en chica...- comente sin pensar en las vivencias que los pobres, deben vivir por su maldición. Además de la ya mala experiencia del nombre, claro por parte de Taro solamente... mientras que el otro es un perdido profesional.

Y para colmo, A Nabiki se le había ocurrido la "genial" idea de sentarme a mí, junto a una molesta Akane. Sabiendo que tarde o temprano, el problema se desencadenaría.

No podía evitar sentirme como si tuviera una caja con Nitroglicerina a mi lado, esperando un golpe solo para estallar. No tenia otra opción, solo había una solución a estos casos...

CASO:

1.- Estas en el autobús con tu prometida, quien esta sumamente enfadada contigo.

2.- Su hermana, causante del problema que transitan, tiene la "genial" idea de sentarlos uno al lado del otro.

3.- Ninguno de los dos se dirige la palabra, ni se ven intenciones de solucionar el problema...

SOLUCIÓN:

1-. Dormir, de todas formas, ya tendrás tiempo de solucionar tu problema en el futuro...

2.- Tomar valor suficiente como para hablarle ahora, y solucionar el problema.

3.- Mantenerte con vida, y muy asustado a su lado como lo has estado haciendo desde que están en el autobús.

Era lógico, solo había una opción viable por los momentos... y creo era hora de ponerla en acción.

Nabiki, había logrado llamar mi atención anoche, me había confesado haber tenido Fantasías con Ranma, que no dudo de su veracidad, sino de su frecuencia... si ocurrieron una vez... que le impedía el seguir teniéndolas.

Y mas importante aun¿hubiera sido capaz de hacer algo con Ranma... o al menos haberlo intentado de no haber aceptado venir?... No lo sabía, mi hermana era una mujer difícil de comprender en el área amorosa.

Pero algo estaba claro, aparentemente, estaba de mi lado y lo más probable es que solo dijera todas esas cosas a manera de hacerme tomar celos... Si, eso es lo más probable... Pero, existe otra cosa que debo hacer... debo disculparme con Ranma... no fue su intención, además de que lo golpee.

Estuve mucho tiempo Dubitativa, esperando a que el dijera algo intentando disculparse, para yo interrumpirle y claro hacer las pases, pero el nunca lo hizo, acaso estaba tan molesto con lo que ocurrió.

No lo soporte mas, y por fin aunque algo temerosa, voltee a verle, -. Ranm .- la ira se apodero de mí... Justo en este instante, donde nuestra relación se mostraba frágil de nuevo, el muy idiota decide que debe dormir...

-. ¡Ugh eres un idiota! .- pensé para mi misma... no podía golpearlo o lastimarlo en publico mientras dormía, empeoraría las cosas... solo lo mire con furia, esperando que mi mirada implacable le despertara... pero... poco a poco, el verlo dormido pacíficamente a mi lado me calmo, cuantas veces había deseado el tenerlo dormido junto a mi... claro que a solas.

Al menos, así el viaje, paso de ser algo obligado, a un agradable momento entre Ranma... y yo. Sin molestas pretendientes que arruinaran nuestras vidas.

Al bajar del autobús, lo primero que hice fue maldecir mi suerte... y sobretodo mi gran bocota, al ver que Shampoo y Cologne, habían decidido "coincidencialmente" ir a la playa a vender Ramen.

Me dirigí furica con Kasumi al "Rendevous" para conseguir nuestras habitaciones... al menos justo después de moler a golpes a Ranma, por dejar que Shampoo se le aferrara encima como si fuese una Rémora.

Pensé que no podría levantarme después de que Akane decidiera, que yo era una muy buena pera de boxeo. Que culpa tenia yo de que Shampoo se lanzara sobre mi, no sabia que estaría allí.

Porque todo tiene que solucionarlo a los golpes... porque... me había enamorado tan perdidamente de alguien, que era un peligro en potencia para mis huesos. No lo sabia... pero las cosas iban de mal en peor... a la tensión que ya teníamos, se le añade el hecho de que Shampoo estará aquí, para intentar hacer de las suyas nuevamente.

Mire a Nabiki, que cordialmente, despacho a Shampoo con algunos pedidos, me imagino, mas tarde serian un tema de discusión con Akane, ya que no querría comerlos.

-. ¿Estas segura de que... esto funcionara? hasta los momentos, solo he discutido con Akane, no creo que pueda, quiera, o tenga el valor para enfrentarla ahora... .- comente algo frustrado por como estaban marchando las cosas.

Para colmo, la agradable respuesta que recibí de ella me dejo pensativo... o mas bien temeroso.

-. ¡Descuida!, todo saldrá bien, y si tienes algún problema ven a conversar conmigo... haré... lo que este a mi alcance para darte valor .- agrego ella mientras corría rumbo a la recepción...

Su reacción me pareció rara, demasiado amable... algo tramaba, y fue allí cuando me di cuenta que ninguna había tomado su equipaje, me confundió lo que pudo, para no ayudarme, y por supuesto dejarme con todo el trabajo... no pude mas que maldecir por lo bajo... e ingeniármelas para llevar todo.

El camino fue largo... por suerte, pude contratar a un Botones para que sufriera por mi... al menos ese era su trabajo. Caminaba apartado de las chicas... mirando a la menor de las Tendou en el trayecto.

No me había dirigido la palabra, no me había mirado, ni siquiera, volteaba ocasionalmente a ver si estaba bien...

-. ¡Perfecto!... estas serán unas vacaciones idílicas .- agregue mientras miraba las instalaciones, era un lugar hermoso, rodeado de la playa, de hecho el hotel era toda un área regodeada por belleza natural de la playa misma. Lo único artificial en si, era la construcción.

Paredes tapizadas con un material símil al Coral, o al menos imitaba sus formas y texturas, los colores no eran mas que diferentes tonos de azul, que creaban la ilusión perfecta de que estabas en el fondo del mar... o al menos que las paredes estaban hechas con agua... El camino del hotel al Casino, era una pequeño trayecto, de alrededor de 2 metros de ancho, rodeado de arena, caracoles y demás... en fin era un deleite ver sitio tal.

Era mi oportunidad de al menos, entrar en la conversación de las chicas, de alguna forma debía encontrar una manera de entablar las pases con Akane.

-. ¿Oye Nabiki... esto debe costar una fortuna? .- agregue mientras las chicas por fin voltearon a verme... incluida Akane... cosa que me agrado mucho, significaba que se estaba relajando.

-. ¡Pues!... todo esto es ¡gracias a ti Ranma! .- comento ella mientras me guiñaba un ojo, cosa que no paso desapercibida por el halcón de Akane.

-. ¿A que?... te refieres con eso... ¡Nabiki! .- reclamo bastante tensa la menor de las Tendou mientras miraba acusadora a su hermana mayor.

-. Jejeje, no puedo decirlo en publico Akane... en otra oportunidad quizás... jijijiji .- exclamo la joven mientras volteaba a darle otro guiño a Ranma, convencida de que Akane estallaría en Celos en pocos segundos.

Mas ella solo volteo a mirar a Ranma, quien estaba rojo como un tomate... el sabia que Nabiki se refería a las entradas a verlo bañándose... solo pudo atrapar a las amigas de Nabiki una sola vez... por que fueron ruidosas... pero si podía pagar este sitio, no solo fue una vez, sino muchas, además de que claro quien sabe cuantas fotos.

Pero Akane tomo mal esa reacción, no le agradaba que su hermana y Ranma, estuviesen guardando secretos... a tal grado que parece que Ranma incluso se sonroja por ello. No pudo reaccionar más que de la forma de sospecha...

-. ¿Será... que Ranma y Nabiki... tienen algo?... ¿será que en realidad querían venir solos?... ¿Acaso Nabiki?... .- esta y miles de preguntas atravesaban la cabeza de Akane, todas motivadas por el monstruo de ojos verdes.

Todas, pensadas de manera pesimista, dejándose como siempre, a ella misma en ultimo lugar... descalificándose como mujer... y muchas otras cosas.

Al final, todos llegaron a su destino... un par de puertas que claro, quedaban como muy pocas... fue allí que la curiosidad salio a pique.

-. ¡Oye Nabiki!... tendré una Habitación para mi solo .- agrego Ranma mientras se dirigía a una de las puertas.

-. ¿Estas loco Ranma?... Una de nosotras Dormirá contigo en la misma Habitación... .- esgrimió Nabiki mientras abría la puerta vecina llevándose consigo a Kasumi... -. Je ¡que tengan suerte!... .- agrego mientras recogía su equipaje del desgastado ser que antiguamente era conocido como Botones.

Ranma y Akane se miraron fijamente, todos sus problemas anteriores se esfumaron de inmediato a causa de lo que acababan de escuchar... Ambos estarían juntos en la misma Habitación...

Por un instante ambos se miraron fijamente, con aparentes intenciones de protestar, pero que podían perder, eran prometidos, debían llegar a esta etapa tarde o temprano. Ambos regresaron sus miradas a las mayores de los Tendou y afirmaron con el rostro.

Nabiki le dirigió una mirada picara a su pequeña hermana, dándole a conocer que si, todo lo que sucedía estaba completamente planificado, era ahora o nunca. Sujeto a Kasumi por el brazo y se adentro en la habitación, arrastrando junto con ellos los restos de un acabado botones.

Akane entro apresurada a la habitación continua, mil y un pensamientos y emociones transitaban en ella en ese preciso momento, Furia, incomodidad, pena, Ansias... eran las que mas podía percibir en ese mar de sensaciones.

Pero deseaba solucionar las cosas, no podían seguir en esa infantil actitud de olvidarlo todo, y dejar que el tiempo por si solucione cada discusión que tenían, si en algún futuro serian marido y mujer, este era el principal obstáculo para un matrimonio exitoso.

-.!Ranma! yo... hay algo que quiero dejar en claro... ¡yo! .- intente agregar... pero su voz interrumpió la mía con su típico tono de, "yo soy superior a ti".

-. ¡Descuida! Akane, no tengo intención alguna de espiarte... O propasarme contigo... no puedo caer tan bajo como para hacer una movida con un marimacho como tu. .- expreso con un tono que siempre usaba cuando guardaba rencor contra mi, ya sea por mi desconfianza o por mi insistencia en compararle con un saco de golpear.

Sentí que mi presión arterial se elevaba, la vena de mi frente emergía de nuevo, mientras que mi puño por costumbre se preparaba para golpearlo hasta que perdiera el conocimiento, que acaso siempre tenia que decirme lo mismo cada vez que podía, acaso Ranma, nunca tienes palabras hermosas para mi... solo insultos.

-. ¡Que! Quieres pelear .- agregaste mientras arrojabas todo el equipaje a un lado y te alzabas en defensa.

Yo solo te di la espalda mientras miraba mi cama... al menos Nabiki sabia de antemano que seria demasiada irresponsabilidad el colocarnos en un cuarto con un solo colchón. Jamás lo compartiríamos... al menos no ahora.

-. ¡Ranma... acaso siempre serán así las cosas! .- comente en voz baja, intentando que la conversación solo quedase para nosotros dos.

-. ¡Disculpa¿Dijiste algo? .- me dijiste con confusión, mientras descuidabas tu defensa, tentándome a golpearte... pero no lo hice, tal vez porque intento no caer en lo monótono de la rutina que ambos conocemos a la perfección.

Solo desempaque las cosas, mientras un incomodo silencio se formaba entre los dos, tan solo dirigiéndonos pequeñas miradas de vez en cuando. Ambos teníamos miedo de romper la tensión presente, tal vez por temor a empeorarlo.

Me quede esperando confiada en que tu voz se haría presente intentando mediar palabra alguna, pero solo escuchaba tus fallidos intentos por siquiera gesticular oraciones. Cual es el miedo Ranma... porque temes tanto hablar honestamente conmigo, es que acaso, te sientes incomodo en mi presencia...

-.¡Akane yo! .- escuche emocionada, como al menos tomaste valor para hablarme por lo mínimo, era un paso.

Pero de nuevo caíste victima del nerviosismo y la desesperación de no saber que hacer, eres como un niño pequeño, que intenta desesperado la manera de confesar lo que siente, sin lograr resultado alguno.

-. ¡Ranma!, realmente, tanto miedo tienes de mí... que nunca encuentras el valor para decirme un "lo siento" o al menos intentar enmendar todo lo que dices... .- comente sin intención alguna de ofenderte, o de tildarte de cobarde... solo deseaba comentar algo.

-.¡Ahora me dices cobarde!... Como dices que jamás me he disculpado contigo... siempre lo intento pero S-I-E-M-P-R-E, terminas por golpearme... tu jamás escuchas lo que digo... sie.. .- Te detuviste cuando me voltee a verte fijamente. Sobretodo porque mi mirada busco la tuya sin contemplaciones, quedándose fija en tus parpados... intentando ahogar las lagrimas... no de tristeza, no... Sino de frustración.

-. Ranma... eres un completo idiota sabes... esta bien, tal vez no soy perfecta, tal vez no soy lo que tu esperas de una mujer... pero hago mi esfuerzo, mas aun cuando lo intento, siempre logras destruir mis esfuerzos con tus palabras... podrás ser un hombre en lo que respecta a luchar y destruir cuanto enemigo se cruce en tu camino... Podrás ser invencible peleando... pero en lo que a relaciones se refiere... dejas mucho que desear... Sabes que Ranma... estoy agotada... tu y yo hemos... .- Mi trance fue cortado bruscamente por el sonido de la puerta al chocar estrepitosa contra la pared. De nuevo, Nabiki hacia su entrada, salvando la situación.

Yo estaba helada por lo que acababa de hacer... y mas aun con lo que pensaba decir... estaba tan molesta con Ranma, que realmente estaba por romper nuevamente el compromiso... No... Debía buscar una forma de calmarme... pero como.

-. ¿Chicos que Ocurre aquí?, pensé que estarían alegres por estas vacaciones... vamos... ya son las 7:45 PM... vamos al club de la playa... ¡les aseguro que la pasaran muy bien! .- comento ella intentando cambiar el ambiente, no podía creer que los dos habíamos estado toda la tarde esquivándonos, al fingir desempacar.

Tenía que relajarme, por lo que decidí que ir un club seria al menos una razón muy obvia para distraerme. Me dirigí a la puerta para así acompañar a mi hermana, y fue cuando note que ella estaba usando traje de baño.

-.!Espera Akane¡ al club solo se puede entrar en Bañador... al menos si quieres pasar desapercibido .- agrego ella mientras me arrastraba al baño, con intenciones aparentes de darle privacidad a Ranma como para que se pusiera un bañador

-. ¡NABIKI! A que clase de club nos llevas... .- comente apenada mientras entraba al baño con ella.

-. Mujer de poca fe, además de mal pensada, el club es decente, solo que es en la piscina, y para entrar debes cruzar por una cascada de agua, así que lo mas lógico es usar bañador¡RANMA ESCUCHASTE... PUEDES USAR UN BAÑADOR DE AKANE... Y NO ACEPTARE UN NO POR RESPUESTA! .- exclamo mi hermana mientras me daba señas de que me cambiase.

Decidí seguirle la corriente, de todas formas, si me quedaba aquí, es posible que Ranma también, aunque lo note decaído... de nuevo yo había contribuido a empeorar las cosas.

Cuando salí del baño, Ranma ya había salido de la habitación, me preocupe por que halla decidido huir de todo solo por mis palabras... las dije estando enojada. Realmente no eran reflejo de mi sentir por el.

Mire aliviada que su maleta continuaba en su lugar, además de que podía ver que muy desinteresadamente había arrojado sus vestimentas sobre su colchón. Aparentemente si iba al club con nosotros. Tal vez allí dejaría mi cobardía de lado, y le pediría disculpas, sin esperar a que el sea el primero en hablar.

Nabiki salio primero que yo, ya que decidí al menos poner mi ropa en orden sobre la colcha. Para cuando salí, de nuevo Ranma hablaba en voz baja con Nabiki, me sentí incomoda, además de que un vació enorme se formaba en mi estomago, acompañado de mis manos temblorosas. Debía admitirlo, tenia miedo de Nabiki desde que me confeso lo que había experimentado.

De nuevo, mi cólera tomo mi cuerpo y les ignore a ambos, me dirigí con Kasumi al club, mientras ellos intentaban seguirnos el paso.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mi pecho salta a causa de mi corazón... jamás me había asustado tanto en mi vida, juraría que ella estaba a punto de terminar conmigo, y seriamente. De no haber llegado Nabiki, que habría ocurrido Akane... Acaso habrías dicho... "Hemos Terminado".

Salí de la habitación, de nuevo tuve que transformarme en chica para poder siquiera tocar el agua sin pasar pena alguna, ya estaba acostumbrado, el usar bañador femenino no me importaba, además de que mi cabeza estaba en otros rumbos.

Fue allí cuando vi salir a Kasumi toda envuelta en nervios de la habitación, al parecer hacia mucho tiempo que no salía de esta manera. Tal vez se sentiría mas aliviada si toda la familia estuviese rodeándola, o quizás estaba preocupada por como estaría la casa sin ella administrando cada labor.

Me sonrió levemente y siguió hasta un banco que estaba a unos metros de mi, al menos esperaría cómoda a que las chicas terminasen, la primera en salir fue Nabiki.

Mi rostro, es un libro abierto para esta mujer, de inmediato me leyó y dedujo que no habían terminado bien las cosas.

-.!Si serás tonto¡, es una oportunidad en un millón, y ustedes solo pelean el uno contra el otro. .- expreso en voz baja y natural, intentando esconder la pelea lejos de los oídos de Kasumi.

No pude responder, realmente estaba sin palabras aun por lo que creía Akane estuvo a punto de decirme. -. Tranquilo, deja que tu amiga Nabiki se encargue de todo... aunque claro por una módica suma .- comento ella mientras frotaba sus dedos.

-. Puedes... aconsejarme por favor .- agregue con toda intención de mejorar, debía encontrar la manera.

Mi comentario la tomo por sorpresa, dejando los juegos atrás, y mirándome con seriedad y animándome por lo bajo, al descubrir que realmente, las cosas estaban mal. Y fue allí cuando saliste, y de nuevo me observaste en una situación fácil de confundir para cualquiera. Te molesto que estuviésemos tan cerca, puedo notarlo en tu mirada, y la forma en como caminas.

Tu cuerpo se endurece, tus músculos se tensan y logran que tus pasos sean largos y pesados, Tus puños se cierran con furia, como intentando contenerte de alguna forma. Todo el camino fue de silencio entre todos, ya que sabíamos no era la oportunidad perfecta para hablar.

En el club, te separaste de nosotros, te fuiste a la barra, posiblemente necesitabas tiempo a solas, yo por mi parte, tomaría los consejos que Nabiki me entregara, luego iría con Kasumi para mejorarlos aun mas. Si para ti era un niño, entonces... debía madurar lo suficiente como para superar mis miedos.

Grave error fue el haber ido directo a la mesa donde estaba Nabiki, de hecho me pregunte donde estaría Kasumi en esos instantes, también le había perdido de vista al entrar.

-. ¿Dime Ranma, en que puedo ayudarte?... .- comento Nabiki, mientras bebía gustosa un Bloody Mary, yo me tome todo el tiempo que pude para pensar lo que diría y comencé a relatar, lo mas detallado posible. Sin darme cuenta de que tú nos observabas como un halcón a su presa.

Nabiki me trato con seriedad, me dio los pros y contras... y que podía hacer en este tipo de casos, y me sugirió que lo tomara como una batalla, que confesase cuanto la amaba como si estuviera luchando por mi vida.

Todo estaba saliendo de maravilla hasta que escuche entre la multitud tus sonoras carcajadas. Si, admito que aun entre el bullicio de las personas, puedo escuchar tu voz tan nítida como si estuviésemos solamente los dos.

Voltee de inmediato buscándote con mi mirada, para darme cuenta de que estabas hablando con otro chico, de hecho un antiguo compañero de clases, Touya... el joven que había confesado amarte en el salón de música de la preparatoria. Al cual rechazaste, casi de inmediato, alegando que estabas comprometida, de allí jamás volví a verle.

No se que me ocurrió... pero la ira se apodero de mi... de hecho el miedo era mi combustible, formando una peligrosa combinación. Me levante de golpe de la mesa y me dirigí hacia ti, con intenciones de reclamarle a ese sujeto el estar tan cerca de ti.

-. ¡Akane! .- comente en voz baja mientras interrumpía su plática, tú me miraste enfadada por la descortesía y claro, la desconfianza que estaba demostrando hacia ti.

-. Que quieres Ranma .- me dijiste seca, fría y muy apáticamente... De nuevo logras sacar todos mis miedos a la superficie, dejando que sean mis instintos los que hablen por mí. -. Que haces hablando con Touya tan alegremente, porque no vienes a la mesa con Nabiki y conmigo .- comente mientras mis impulsos me llevaron a tomarte de la muñeca y sacarte de la conversa con brusquedad.

Touya no tardo en reaccionar, intentando protegerte, apartándote de mí, al parecer no me había reconocido, aun cuando me llamaste por mi nombre. Tú te soltaste de mí, y te alejaste dos pasos preparándote para darme todo un discurso sobre quien estaba equivocado.

Pero Touya quiso pasarse de listo, colocándose entre los dos intentando "protegerte" de mí, mirándome con arrogancia y desdén.

-. Aléjate ella esta conmigo .- comento mientras me miraba fijo, me molesto que te separara de mi de esa manera.

-. ¿Y Si no me alejo que pasara? .- exclame enojado, realmente este sujeto estaba sacándome de quicio. Y fue cuando el poso su mano en mi hombro, intentando hacer algún movimiento, yo solo reaccione por inercia, tomando su muñeca y doblándola hasta el punto de someterlo.

Sonreí al ver que aun como mujer podía alejar a esta clase de sujetos, cosa que no me duro mucho cuando me empujaste lejos de el evitando que lo lastimara, caí sobre una de las mesas golpeándome levemente un hombro. Nunca has aprendido a medir tus fuerzas.

Levante mi mirada para verte ayudándole a levantarse, intente hablar pero de inmediato me cortaste de golpe las intenciones al exclamar ante todos. -. Eres un bruto Ranma... que solo piensas en pelear... .- afirmaste mientras salías lentamente del club con el a cuestas.

Mientras tanto, yo estaba allí, sentado en el fondo del agua, recibiendo el oleaje constante de la misma, sorprendido por lo que habías hecho Akane. Habías escogido el ayudar a otro chico en vez de a mi.

_**Continuara...**_

**_Daniela: gracias por leer, je, al menos espero que este capitulo os agrade... ya que comienza a ponerse dificil la situacion entre estos dos en el fic ( y si me gusta mucho la pareja de Akane y Ranma je esto es un comentario para todo el mundo, se las pongo dificil pero me encanta la pareja... aunque el drama me fascina tambien )._**

**_Kazefuu: Jejeje que raro es verte aqui en otro fiction, dandome un review ( je otra zona distinta a la de los teen titans ). Bueno je tome algunas cosas del manga, la serie ahora que la veo, aunque me gusta, me decepciono la cantidad de capitulos de relleno que tiene... ademas de como modificaron las tramas del manga al anime no me deja satisfecho. Espero te agrade el cap._**

**_Aredna: Gracias, je espero que este capitulo tambien haga que seas concisa... jejeje... _**

**_AnimeLover: Jejeje de seguro que lo seguire... quiero ver si puedo ganarme a los lectores de Ranma con mis historias... jeje ademas de medir mi nivel como escritor... ya que je por lo visto son bastante exigentes en lo que a lectura se refiere. _**

**_GRacias por leer... y dejar un review... claro esta. _**


	3. Puede un hombre llorar 2 parte

_**jejeje Lamento la larga espera para los que leen mi historia, como sabran me habia tomado un ligero Hiatus... y espero sinceramente que al menos este capitulo os de algo de recompenza por el tiempo que habeis tenido que esperar... ya pronto se terminara El precio del silencio, comenzamos a entrar en al recta final... Espero les agrade mucho la historia.**_

_**Capitulo III**_

_**Puede un Hombre Llorar II **_

**D**ebo admitir que mi vida no es para nada normal desde que puedo recordar, mi niñez fue brusca, mi padre me sometía a un sin número de entrenamientos, muchos de ellos denotaban su falta de cordura por donde los vieses.

Para colmo, sin que yo lo supiese, mi vida era vendida como un vulgar objeto, siendo constantemente intercambiado a cambio de favores y supuesto honor. Comprometiéndome, sin siquiera yo tener opción alguna de dar opinión sobre el asunto, aunque no podía quejarme, como niño que era, simplemente no sabia de que se trataba.

Al caer en desgracia con este cuerpo, mi padre decidió que en vez de buscar una cura inmediata, lo mejor en mi vida era conocer a mi futura prometida. Y por más que lo niegue, por esta vez, creo que tenía toda la razón.

Conocer a los Tendou, me llevo a un nuevo mundo, no muy lejos del anterior, colmado de problemas, situaciones poco saludables tanto mental como físicamente. Pero aun así, con todos los problemas, enredos y maldiciones, mi mundo fue estremecido por la presencia de una joven llamada Akane.

Una joven a la que ahora lastimo sin desearlo, mientras la amazona me lleva por todo Nerima, exhibiéndome como una de sus prendas, como su pertenencia.

Veo a las personas balbucear sobre mí, sobre ella, sobre Akane, escucho insultos, maldiciones y profanaciones al apellido de la familia, como siempre todos juzgan por las apariencias, sin saber que trasfondo existe en esta situación, nadie sabe que estoy contra mi voluntad al lado de esta mujer.

Muchos dirían que miento, que como alguien podría estar contra su voluntad al lado de semejante hermosura. No lo entienden, nadie lo entiende, por supuesto que Shampoo es hermosa, entretenida, atenta, amorosa.

Pero no la amo, no siento más que aprecio por ella, y nada más, tal vez un pequeño atisbo de amistad, o camaradería, quizás respeto como luchador que soy, oponente mejor dicho. Pero por mi deprimente conducta, he caído en su trampa.

Pensé que nada mas podría ocurrir ahora que soy exhibido en Nerima, y es cuando mi suerte se encarga de restregarme en la cara cuan equivocado estaba, de todas las personas en esta ciudad, tenia que encontrarme contigo.

Te miro fijamente, aun cuando mi rostro es inexpresivo, mis manos tiemblan por el esfuerzo de hablarte, mi corazón se acelera intentando acercarme a ti, pero es en vano, por mas que lo intento, no puedo salir de este hechizo. Escucho el viento resoplar entre nosotros, mientras Shampoo ríe agraciada por este encuentro.

Te sofoca su escándalo, lo se, a mi también me irrita, sobre todo porque esta dirigido directamente a ti para humillarte, irritarte hasta los huesos, y ambos sabemos que eso no es algo que exija esfuerzo alguno cuando se trata de ti.

Te exasperas con facilidad, cayendo en su trampa, te vuelves vulnerable cuando luchas enfurecida, lenta, tosca, concentrada en el hecho de golpear meramente, pierdes todo conocimiento de arte marcial que se te inculco, te olvidas de leer el cuerpo y los movimientos del contrario.

Logrando caer vencida ante ella, tan rápidamente que no lo admites como una derrota, te alzas con lentitud, apretando la mandíbula en un vago intento por contener la ira acumulada, noto en ti un gran cúmulo de tristeza que no logras ocultar por más que lo intentes, trato de moverme hacia ti, demostrarte cuanto odio verte así. Pero de nuevo mi cuerpo me traiciona, y lo peor aun es que gracias al hechizo, obedezco cada palabra que Shampoo emita.

Es allí cuando veo finalmente el dolor en tu rostro, cuando simplemente ignoro todos tus llamados, y camino a tu lado, sobrepasando tu voz que me ruega reaccionar, mi cuerpo obedece al pie de la letra cada orden que Shampoo me pide.

Nuestras manos se unen, logrando silenciarte, mi brazo rodea su cuello, mientras te miro fijamente, todo según ella lo ordena. Mi alma se fractura lentamente mientras observo como tu rostro esta pasmado. Tus parpados lentamente se humedecen, mientras fijas tu atención en mí.

Lo niegas con tu cabeza, moviéndole de un lado al otro, tus mejillas toman un leve color rosado, quizás por lo mucho que reniegas lo que acabas de ver, tal vez por que intentas no llorar en frente de nosotros, a pesar de lo mucho que deseo calmar esa angustia que carcome tu ser, te doy la espalda según me lo ordenan, dejándote sola, y con la angustia que pronto saldrá de tu cuerpo en forma de lagrimas.

Mientras tanto, ya en la lejanía, a pesar del control de la amazona, mi cuerpo sufre el daño que te causo, mis lágrimas recorren tanto mis mejillas como mi alma. Y lo único que puedo pensar en estos momentos, aun a costa del daño que Shampoo me causa al apretar mi mano ofuscada por mi reacción, es en un pequeño grupo de palabras, que tanto he intentado decirte desde que todo esto inicio.

-. ¡Lo siento! .-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me quede pasmado debo confesarlo, cuando en ese instante pude observarte ayudando a alguien mas en vez de a mi persona.

El miedo me impedía moverme de mi sitio, más aun cuando Nabiki no tan sorprendida por el asunto, intentaba ayudarme a salir de tal barullo. Como siempre parte de mi cuerpo yacía al descubierto frente a todo el público, y en plena conmoción no reaccionaba ante las sonoras exclamaciones por parte del público masculino.

Ella, me ayudo colocando mi bañador en su lugar, evitando así el que fuese sistemáticamente atacado por esta jauría de lobos hambrientos de carne. Tu me observabas de reojo mientras lentamente salías del establecimiento, yo solo pude quedarme allí, ensimismado por un sin numero de dudas y miedos que recorrían mi piel.

El gerente del club, rápidamente nos pedía salir del establecimiento, preferiblemente sin la necesidad de pagar los daños, aparentemente todas las mesas son desmontables, por lo que mi arremetida no hizo mas que sacarle de su base. Me levante a duras penas caminando con Nabiki a mi lado, bastante enojada por el resultado de las cosas. Mas que todo por terminar siendo expulsada de un buen lugar por culpa de sus irresponsables compañeros de viaje.

En las afueras busque un sitio donde sentarme, deseaba procesar lentamente lo que había ocurrido, dejar a un lado todo pensamiento celoso y encolerizado, intentando observar el transcurso de lo ocurrido, sin prejuicios como ya anteriormente lo había hecho, tal vez así pudiese entender en que me había equivocado.

Nabiki me acompaño por unos minutos, simplemente esperaba palabra alguna por parte de mi persona, tal vez los típicos berrinches y reclamos que solía acusar en contra de Akane, mas mi silencio podría jurar le había incomodado. Se movió un par de metros deteniéndose por un instante antes de marcharse.

-. ¿A que le temes Ranma? .- pregunto fría y metódica como siempre, tal vez intentando que entrara en mis cabales, ya que este ser cabizbajo y deprimido, no era yo realmente.

Alce mi rostro observándole sorprendido, tenia que admitir que estaba repleto de miedo desde la ultima discusión con Akane, no fue la típica rencilla que tenemos diariamente, sus palabras eran hirientes, bien dirigidas, sacadas a relucir para lastimar, probablemente para dar termino a la relación en un arrebato de ira.

Ella dio dos pasos para finalmente lanzarme un comentario mientras se alejaba rumbo a los dormitorios. -. ¡Estaré en mi habitación, no tengo tiempo para ver como dejas escapar una oportunidad tan preciosa de hacer las paces con Akane... Bye bye! .- Sin decir nada mas se perdió en la lejanía, dejándome algo enojado por sus palabras, no porque me molestasen, sino por la razón que ella tenia al pronunciarlas, si quería que las cosas mejorasen, todo comienza con un simple... ¡Lo siento!.

Me levante y corrí hacia donde posiblemente un aprovechado como Touya, llevaría a Akane, la playa seria un lugar propicio para una propuesta, mas si es a la luz de la luna, mientras el mar se estrellaba en la arena, bañando lentamente sus pieles con roció.

Tenia que dar el primer paso, ese paso que tan pocas veces he dado, debía darlo de nuevo.

Por que yo se que en el fondo, Akane vale el esfuerzo...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**R**anma suele ser un completo idiota, como puede estallar en celos por el simple reencuentro de amigos, como puede malinterpretar algo tan sencillo como una charla amena entre...

...En ese instante aun a pesar del enojo que me embarga, pude ver la gran similitud entre lo que acaba de ocurrir, y lo ocurrido anteriormente. Podría decirse que ambos tomamos de muy mala manera el ver a alguien más cerca nuestro, debo admitirlo, somos personas complicadas, pensamos con los puños antes que con la cabeza.

Mírame ahora, nos alejamos por simples mal interpretaciones, nos enojamos con tanta facilidad, quizás reaccionamos por miedo a perder...

-. ¡Siento mucho que esto halla tomado estos rumbos, Akane! .- voltee emocionada creyendo oír la voz de Ranma, pero solo me encontré con un nervioso Touya a mi lado.

-. ¡No descuida, no fue nada, no te preocupes! .- realmente me sentía incomoda con el, no porque pudiese representar peligro alguno para mi, sino por todo lo que ha tenido que pasar a costa de los problemas entre Ranma y yo.

Ambos caminábamos en medio de la playa, intentando rememorar tiempos ya perdidos en la memoria: peculiaridades, sorpresas, incluso problemas que vivimos estudiando juntos, para aquel entonces claro esta, lo mas extraño que solía ocurrirme, era el continuo acoso de Kuno.

Al menos pude dejar por un instante mi enojo, mientras me dejaba llevar por el sonido del mar, su humedad llegaba a mí con insistencia, apaciguando la ira que guardaba dentro de mí, mientras la luna enmarcaba de un negro azulado las huellas que plasmaba en la arena.

Por un instante desee compartir este preciso momento con alguien mas que no fuese Touya, es un gran chico, pero simplemente nunca podría verlo de otra forma que mi compañero de clase.

Deseaba admitir que en estos momentos, a pesar de estar ocupada charlando amena del pasado, mi mente se encontraba perdida en un sin fin de recuerdos y deseos reprimidos sobre un agresivo joven de morena cabellera. Nos detuvimos un instante cuando escuche la voz nerviosa de mi acompañante quebrarse gracias a los nervios.

Temeroso, pero aun así, con gran valentía se atrevió a profesarme amor nuevamente, Se arrodillo tembloroso ante mi, no se si fue intencional o le habían fallado las fuerzas, pero se había postrado ante mi tan solo para confesarme amor. Mi corazón latía fuertemente, en ese instante no por la propuesta, sino por una jugada muy baja de mi imaginación, que al estar tan solo iluminada con la luz de luna, creía ver débilmente, a Ranma en lugar de Touya.

Pero sabía que tan solo eran jugarretas de mi imaginación, pasándome cuentas a cada minuto que puede sobre mi situación actual con Saotome.

Sonreí agraciada, mejor dicho, alagada por su propuesta, a que chica no le agrada escuchar cuan hermosa es a los ojos del hombre. Alce mi mano suavemente sobre su rostro, induciéndole a tomarla, mientras confesaba abiertamente, el porque no podía corresponderle.

Touya es un chico comprensivo, amable y bastante atento, sabia que estaba perdidamente enamorada de Ranma, aun cuando no reconociese al antes mencionado en el club, tal vez ya había olvidado al peculiar chico que solía transformarse al contacto con el agua.

Me sonrió de oreja a oreja, comprendiendo mi decisión, de alguna manera, ya lo había notado desde que entramos en la playa, que aun estando con el, mi corazón, mi atención y mi alma estaban en otro lado, intentando conseguir respuestas. El tomo mi mano con aprecio, alzándose del suelo con lentitud, claro sin soltarla. La apretó delicadamente mientras miraba mi rostro con decisión.

En ese instante, era agradable recibir tal cordialidad por parte de un chico, sin la necesidad de que enloqueciera por preferir a Ranma.

-. ¡Entonces, Akane Tendou, esto es la despedida¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta la habitación? Ya creo pasan las 9 de la noche .- Como siempre, caballeroso hasta el final, lamentablemente tenia que declinar tal propuesta, solo causaría un estallido de celos en Ranma, provocando una nueva rencilla, lo mejor era intentar conseguir una solución.

El sonríe complacido de ver que aun era la misma chica independiente que conoció en preparatoria, y en modo de despedida, agradecida por toda la atención que me había brindado, decidí que lo mejor en ese instante, seria un cordial abrazo entre amigos.

En ese instante que nuestros cuerpos se unieron por pocos segundos, algo en mi saltaba de miedo, una alerta quizás, ese presentimiento de que algo malo ocurriría, que adquieres cuando has entrenado tu cuerpo lo suficiente como para presentirlo. Ocurrió justo en el momento en que una oscura nube bloqueo por unos segundos la luz lunar.

Me separe abruptamente de Touya para mirar justo en el lugar que mi instinto me pedía observase, solo para notar una silueta observarnos fijamente en las alturas, que desaparecía casi al mismo tiempo que la luz hacia su aparición sobre el lugar. Touya reacciono preocupado por mi forma de actuar, tuve que calmarlo para que esa agradable despedida, no quedase manchada por la preocupación.

-. ¡Solo son cosas mías, ya me conoces! .- acompañe ese comentario tras una sonrisa bien fingida, para lograr despreocuparle de lo ocurrido. El se alejo agradecido por los minutos que le entregue, y se perdió en la lejanía, yo me quede unos minutos allí en la playa, despidiéndole agradecida por el momento.

Y al ver que ya estaba fuera de su vista, corrí presurosa hasta donde había observado a aquella silueta, ya que muy dentro de mi, podría jurar era Ranma el que me observaba entristecido desde la cima de la colina.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**D**espués de haber tomado una decisión, corrí hacia donde probablemente podrían estar Akane y Touya, necesitaba hablar con ella, por lo que me desplazaba lo más rápido posible para mi cuerpo.

Intentaba planear: cada palabra, cada silaba o sonido que podría emitir al estar frente a ella, pero sabia que solo estaba engañándome a mi mismo, jamás nada sale como lo planeas, y en esos instantes había decidido que, primero debía organizar mis ideas, ya que si llegaba impulsivamente como estaba ya acostumbrado a hacer.

Solo podría empeorar las cosas, debía actuar con madures, esa que aprendí de mi madre y Kasumi, ya que por parte Paterna solo aprendí irresponsabilidades hasta el cansancio.

Me detuve a unos 15 metros de la colina que me separaba de Akane, me detuve tan solo a pensar que podría decirle en esos instantes de tensión, como podría calmarle unos segundos, tan solo para decirle un simple, "Lo siento".

Fue allí donde la mala suerte toco mi vida nuevamente, había olvidado que en estos instantes, era una mujer, por lo que andar en plena noche vestido con un Bañador, no era la más genial de las ideas.

Mire a mi alrededor, reconociendo a mi enemigo, una jauría de lobos ávidos de carne que me habían seguido desde el club, posiblemente, exaltados por mi poco decorosa exhibición al deslizarse fuera de lo debido el bañador. Probablemente me han de estar siguiendo desde que me vieron solo en las afueras.

Pensando que seria una presa fácil al superarme en números, son instantes como estos los que me avergüenzan de mi verdadero sexo, que creen que soy, un juguete que pueden tomar a su antojo. Podía sentir empatia con las chicas al sentirse acorraladas por seres así, ya que yo, aun estando entrenado, siento el miedo recorrer mi cuerpo, porque se que ocurrirá si llego a bajar la guardia tan solo un segundo.

Pude reconocer a unos 5 sujetos en plena oscuridad, acercándose a mí con sus rostros llenos de lujuria, sonreí ante el hecho de que yo mismo convertiría esa lujuria en sufrimiento. Dos se arrojaron atrás de mí, intentando sujetar mis manos, por lo que tuve que saltar con todas mis fuerzas para dejarlos pasar de largo.

Aterrice con todo mi peso apoyado en mis pies sobre sus cabezas, dejándoles fuera de combate con rapidez, solo debía causar un corto circuito en su cuerpo para que el cerebro automáticamente apague todo.

Los restantes se lanzaron contra mi en una embestida conjunta, alce mi brazo confiado tomando al mas rápido de ellos, usando su propio peso como arma, logrando que perdiese el equilibrio parra arremeterlo contra el suelo, no perdí a sus amigos de vista, retrocedí varios pasos para intentar darme espacio entre ellos, ambos embestían como animales ante mi, probablemente enojados por ser derrotados por una simple chica.

Para mi suerte, ambos nublaron sus juicios con la ira, por lo que vencerles no fue difícil, para el corpulento solo tuve que levantar mi pierna y darle una buena impresión de mi pie sobre su rostro, le rompí el tabique nasal al contacto, por lo que rápidamente se tiro al suelo adolorido en el alma.

Su acompañante arrojo un fuerte golpe a mi mejilla, mientras gritaba a todo pulmón... "Zorra", es interesante al ver como algunos al no poder golpear con los puños, agraden con las palabras. Ahhhh lo que es la frustración.

Tome su brazo diligentemente con la mano izquierda, mientras mi mano derecha golpeaba el nervio cercano a su axila, uno de los golpes paralizantes que aprendes en las artes marciales, simple anatomía si lo analizas bien, ese nervio junto con otros en el cuerpo, posee una alta sensibilidad, o mejor dicho una gran proporción de terminales nerviosas, si impactas con fuerza en alguno de estos puntos precisos, ocurre una descarga eléctrica en las terminaciones, que atraviesa todo el sistema nervioso, dejándolo inactivo por la sobrecarga.

Su cuerpo cayo justo encima de su compañero, logrando inmovilizarlo por el tiempo suficiente como para que yo hiciese mi jugada final, no podía dejar a estos tipos libres así no mas, no con Akane y las chicas aun en las afueras.

Me acerque al que parecía ser el líder, tomando su cabello de forma violenta, alzándolo mediante este, para forjarle mediante el dolor una sensación de miedo.

-. **¡Si vuelven a intentar!** .- mis palabras fueron interrumpidas al tener que esquivar una filosa navaja que amenazaba mi vida, este tipo no era mas que un simple delincuente, al no conseguir dominarme mediante la fuerza, ahora intentaría amedrentarme con un arma.

Me aleje dos pasos para examinar mi hombro, por suerte solo fue un rasguño, mas el Bañador de akane estaba completamente destruido, uno de mis pechos recibía la luz de la luna cuando se suponía debía estar cubierto. Solo eso basto para que les pateara el trasero en serio a estos sujetos.

Con su nivel de pelea, no soportaron mas que unos minutos de mis golpes, de hecho lograban que Kuno fuese un oponente de temer, ya amedrentados, solo tuve que entregarlos a la seguridad del hotel, que no preguntaron nada mas al ver la condición de mi bañador.

A pesar de sus insistencia constante de recibir atención medica, me marche de allí, saltando entre los edificios locales, corriendo por fin aliviado de tanto estrés, realmente patearles el trasero había descargado mucha tensión en mi. Pero había perdido 10 minutos desde que me acorralaron hasta que los enfrente. Mas porque tuve que retroceder unos cuantos metros para llevarlos ante la justicia.

Para cuando llegue a la cima de la colina, la luna se ocultaba detrás de una nube, al bajar mi mirada pude observar a Touya sujetando la mano de Akane, para luego abrazarla sin conseguir una respuesta violenta de su parte.

Fue algo consentido por ella, no podía creerlo, realmente no podía creerlo, me quede sin palabras en ese instante, mientras la luna lentamente comenzaba a aparecer de nuevo, mi mirada estaba fija en ella, y al no soportarlo mas, me marche corriendo de allí antes de que pudiese percatarse de mi presencia.

Camine hasta las habitaciones, no me tomo mas que unos 14 minutos, en todo el camino mi corazón parecía desganado, sin fuerzas, no lograba sentir su palpitar dentro de mi pecho. Inclusive sentía un inmenso vació en el mismo, quizás el miedo mismo concentrado en una sola parte de mi cuerpo.

Pocas veces lo he sentido, ese vació, acompañado de un hormigueo persistente en las muñecas, el como pareciera que la garganta se seca, y mil y un pensamientos que carecen de sentido pasan por tu cabeza.

Justo antes de llegar a las habitaciones, me encontré con Nabiki, que se preparaba para salir nuevamente, se mostró bastante desconcertada por las condiciones en las que había llegado ante sus ojos, en la oscuridad, mi herida parecía de mayor gravedad, por lo que reacciono algo exagerada, y me llevo lo mas rápido que pudo a la habitación.

Entramos de inmediato, me pidió me desvistiera, por lo que asentí de buena voluntad, en realidad estaba perdido en una nube de terror propiciada por lo que acababa de observar. Me senté en la cama, justo al lado de la ventana principal. Observe ligeramente hacia esta, viendo la gran oscuridad que marcaba la noche, probablemente a las afueras solo se observaban nuestras sombras proyectadas por la luz.

Sonreí nervioso, mientras ella limpiaba la pequeña herida, ella alzo la vista para reclamarme, mas callo al ver mi rostro, probablemente noto el desconcierto, el dolor y las lagrimas que reprimía en ese momento. Por lo que guardo silencio mientras yo pronunciaba mis últimas palabras del momento, intentando cambiar el ambiente por algo más cotidiano y que conozcamos.

-. ¡**Ojala**! Akane no se entere de esto .- Comente mientras reprimía mis deseos por llorar, realmente no deseaba hacerlo, no quería que Akane supiese, cuanto sufría por ella en estos instantes.

Nabiki solo guardo silencio, curo mi herida y me dio algo con que reemplazar el roto bañador, después de eso, simplemente guardo silencio.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Subí la colina con rapidez, realmente podría jurar haber visto a Ranma observarme en la oscuridad, aun en tales condiciones, puedo reconocer la silueta de la persona que amo, no importa en que situación sea. Y aunque me equivocase, en esos instantes debía admitir que en mi cabeza solo merodeaban pensamientos referentes a mi prometido.

Corrí como loca, solo para detenerme nuevamente al ocultarse la luna tras las nubes, en la lejanía, pude ver como Ranma y Nabiki hablaban en las afueras de la habitación, no le hubiese tomado importancia si Nabiki no se hubiese acercado tanto al cuerpo de Ranma.

Me quede pasmada al ver que los dos se movían rápidamente hacia las habitaciones, en ese instante podría jurar que mi corazón estaba en mi garganta. Palpitaba de tal manera que mi respiración se entrecortaba cada minuto, mis manos temblaban temerosas por lo que observaba, esto debía ser un error, si, un terrible error.

Corrí hacia la puerta aterrada al ver que ambos entraban en la habitación, el terror que me invadía hacia que mis piernas temblasen, mientras que mi semblante palidecía por lo que pasaba.

Me quede petrificada en la puerta, temerosa de abrir y que los pensamientos que ahora me acosaban mas que nunca fuesen reales, mi mano temblaba insegura sobre la perilla, mi voluntad flaqueo, y decidí no entrar confiando en que tan solo estaba siendo paranoica.

Mas no pude marcharme por más que lo intente, reía casi inaudiblemente de mi condición, los nervios me estaban comiendo, me juzgaba a mi misma el hecho de que hacia poco pedía confianza para conmigo, mientras yo no le daba espacio para defenderse, tenia que admitirlo, me moría de celos de cualquier mujer que se acercara a el, Celos motivados nuevamente por el miedo de que lo apartaran lejos de mi.

Intente calmarme en esos inmensamente largos segundos que transcurrían desde que los dos entraron, y fue entonces que sentí mi alma desquebrajarse al escuchar atentamente.

-. ¡Quitate la ropa! .- en ese instante, mi corazón se detuvo tras un fuerte golpe en mi pecho, Nabiki continuo hablando pero ya no podía discernir que decía, solo podía escuchar una y otra vez en mi cabeza, "**Quitate la ropa**", no podía creer que mis temores se hicieran realidad frente a mis ojos.

Retrocedí unos pasos al mirar sus sombras proyectadas en la ventana, el como ella se acercaba a el, acariciando su pecho, el como Ranma no reaccionaba nerviosamente ante el asunto, simplemente permitía que ocurriese.

Quería aferrarme al pensamiento de que todo esto no era mas que una horrible pesadilla, mas luego escuche la voz de Ranma que me desgarraba el corazón con crueldad, que me confirmaba mediante semejante dolor que no estaba sumergida en una horrible pesadilla, sino en la cruel realidad.

-. ¡**Ojala**! Akane no se entere de esto .-

Me aleje rápidamente de ese lugar, intentando ocultar mi sufrimiento a los extraños... tenia que recurrir a alguien o terminaría muriendo de dolor, necesitaba desahogarme, y fue allí que encontré saliendo de una cabina telefónica a Kasumi.

No le di tiempo a reaccionar, simplemente me arroje a sus brazos, intentado conseguir consuelo de su parte...

Sorprendida y asustada, ella me preguntaba una y otra vez que había ocurrido, yo solo pude mirarla al rostro, justo antes de estallar en lágrimas, mientras dolida, le conté todo lo ocurrido...

_**Continuara...**_

**_Daniela: Je pues como veras, soy alguien a quien le gustan las cosas dificiles en las historias, por lo que celos no es lo unico que ha tenido que probar Ranma en esta ocacion... Je espero poder verte nuevamente por aqui. _**

**_Kazee Fuu: No recuerdo si sale algun Touya en el manga, pero este chico es invencion mia, por lo que no debes darte tantos martirios sip, jejeje como veras ( tu que me conoces ya desde mucho tiempo en la seccion de Teen Titans, ya comenze con lo dificil ) por lo que simplemente tendras que esperar a la actualizacion para saber que esta ocurriendo en este mundo. _**

**_Nahia: Como veras, je no se si en realidad los hize mas maduros, XD pero intento hacer lo mejor en lo que escribo, o al menos dar mi mejor claro esta, espero que disfrutes el capitulo y que esperes con paciencia el proximo, que ojala pueda no tardare tanto en publicar. _**

**_gabyhyatt: Pues muchas gracias por los comentarios, y reviews claro esta, pero bueno, Tanto akane como Ranma son personas que se dejan llevar mas por los puños que por lo que en realidad sienten, jejeje y cuando uno esta profundamente enamorado, no importa que tan molesta suele ser esa persona especial, por mas que lo intentes no puedes dejar de estar prendado de ella, simplemente no puedes olvidarle. _**


	4. Puede un hombre llorar 3 parte

_**Capitulo IV**_

_**Puede un Hombre Llorar III**_

**E**staba semi-desnudo en la habitación de Nabiki, hacia poco me habían causado una pequeña herida en el hombro mientras luchaba contra un grupo de Gamberros.

No fue nada considerable, realmente tan solo fue un rasguño, pero estando en mi forma femenina no podía estar caminando por allí con el pecho desnudo. Terminaría siendo arrestado o atacado nuevamente por tal exhibición.

Nabiki, cortésmente me entregaba uno de sus bañadores, claro bajo la promesa de que más tarde tendría que otorgarle algo de mi dinero. No tuve otra opción que aceptar el trato, por lo menos así tendría algo con que cubrirme el resto de la noche.

No comentamos nada mas mientras me vestía nuevamente, simplemente termine de hacerlo y nos dirigimos de nuevo a la playa, esta vez con intenciones de conseguir a las chicas para solucionar finalmente todo esto.

Salimos de la habitación pensativos de la situación en la que nos encontrábamos, parecía que el malentendido entre Nabiki y mi persona, aun causaba molestias en Akane, era prioritario el hablar del asunto lo antes posible. Pero la sorpresa fue el encontrarnos con Kasumi, que parecía extrañamente enfadada por vernos juntos, eso era sinónimo de mal augurio, ya que arrebatarle a la mayor de las Tendo su sonrisa, era algo bastante difícil de lograr.

Me acerque a ella temeroso de que algo malo le hubiese podido ocurrir, pero solo me encontré con su fría palma reprendiendo mi mejilla.

Me quede pasmado por la impresión, realmente jamás esperaría algo de tal magnitud por parte de la mayor de los Tendo, al igual que Nabiki, que miraba sorprendida como su hermana arremetía contra ella, tomándole de la mano y alejándola de mi persona en dirección a las habitaciones.

Realmente este no había sido mi día, camine algo nervioso hasta el bar, creyendo que es el sitio donde Akane probablemente iría a buscarme luego de nuestra rencilla. Pero le encontré a mitad de camino, sentada sola en una pequeña banca, aun a unos cuantos metros de ella, podía escuchar el sollozo que tanto se preocupaba por ocultar.

Me senté a su lado, intentando comentar lo ocurrido con Kasumi, pero no volteaste a verme tan siquiera, me ignorabas en cada intento de plática que intentaba entre nosotros, posiblemente aun te encuentras enfadada por lo que ocurrió en el bar, no creo que pudiese ocurrir algo con Touya, eres demasiado inteligente como para caer.

Respire hondo, intentando calmar los nervios que me embriagan en estos instantes, pero al voltear a verte simplemente ya te habías ido. Busque desesperado hacia donde te habías marchado, para encontrarte rumbo a nuestra habitación, acelere el paso lo suficiente como para tomarte del brazo.

Pero reaccionas violentamente, golpeándome el rostro con toda tú fuerza, miro a tus ojos con molestia por semejante acción.

-. ¡Akane que demonios te pasa! .- agregue mientras me mirabas molesta, al parecer mis palabras no fueron las apropiadas en este momento.

-. ¿Que me pasa? Quieres saber que me pasa Ranma Saotome, te diré que me ocurre, Me ocurre descubrir el que tengo un compromiso arreglado con un fenómeno que para colmo, tengo que compartir con mas de una mujer, Me ocurre que mientras yo pensaba en como arreglar las cosas, tu estabas con mi hermana haciendo que clase de asquerosidades, no puedo creer que de todas las mujeres que te persiguen, terminases engañándome con mi propia hermana .-

Me levante de inmediato al escuchar esas palabras, de donde demonios pensaba ella todo eso -. Espera Akane, no es lo que tú piensas .- comente al recordar hace poco el estar a solas con Nabiki en el cuarto.

Pero de nuevo me golpeaste, esta vez con lágrimas en tus ojos, desarticulándome por completo, bajando mis defensas a un ritmo atroz, este malentendido estaba llegando demasiado lejos.

-. Y encima lo niegas, cuando **YO**, Ranma Saotome, **YO** fui la que te encontré solo con ella en su habitación, deseando que jamás me enterase de lo que hacían, no se en que demonios estaba pensando al creer que semejante fenómeno como tu podría tener sentimientos, pero que estupida fui, cuando en realidad solo eres una bestia que solo sabe destruir, luchar y pelear hasta por un mísero grano de arroz, se acabo, no soporto mas, esto se acabo, de aquí en adelante no deseo que tan siquiera toques el suelo donde yo piso, que te largues de mi vida, olvídate de que me conociste, RANMA SAOTOME, hemos terminado hoy, y siempre .- no se porque, pero cada palabra que escuchaba de tus labios, cada silaba, oración y frase, me habían lastimado mas que cualquier golpe físico en mi vida.

De todas las personas en este mundo, creía que tú jamás me tildarías seriamente de fenómeno.

Sentado en el suelo, observaba como te dirigías a la habitación, probablemente pensabas marcharte, y yo me encontraba como paralizado por tu presencia, inmóvil ante el miedo que acabas de otorgarme.

Reaccione cuando entraste furibunda en la habitación, me levante con rapidez para detenerte por un segundo, tenias que escuchar la verdad, del que ocurrió, pero al intentar entrar me arrojaste todas mis pertenencias encima. El pesado equipaje me golpeo con fuerza logrando que me marease por unos segundos, retrocedí unos pasos para sentarme y recobrar la compostura.

Pero al alzar mi vista solo me encontré contigo arrojando mis últimas pertenencias sobre mí, Jamás me habías hecho esto, o me habías tratado de esta manera, tenias que estar completamente enfadada para ello. Me levante en medio de todas mis cosas y de nuevo te tome por el brazo.

Reaccionaste por inercia, defendiéndote de la única manera que conoces, arrojándome lejos de ti, mirándome fríamente mientras te adentras rápidamente en la habitación solo para detenerte en la puerta dándome la espalda.

-. Hablo en serio Ranma Saotome, lo nuestro se acabo, no quiero que te acerques a mi, no quiero que regreses, no quiero que me hables o me sigas, simplemente no deseo volver a verte jamás, me das asco, pensé que eras distinto a los demás chicos, pero veo que no eres para nada diferente, oh, si se me olvido que eres un travestido, un bisexual, eres peor que la mayoría… .-

Por alguna razón, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba enojado a tus comentarios, tal vez, porque antes los decías solo para hacerme enojar, sacarme de mis casillas como tanto te agradaba, mas ahora lo has dicho con verdadero resentimiento.

Siento una presencia a mis espaldas, es Kasumi que observaba silente todo lo ocurrido, te llamo por tu nombre para llamar tu atención, volteaste enseguida para corresponderle, mas no te agrado ver su cara de decepción por todo lo ocurrido. Tal vez esperabas apoyo por parte de ella.

Te quedaste pasmada al ver que me ofrecía ayuda para levantarme, tal vez despertaste de la ira que te consumía para darte cuenta del grado de gravedad del asunto. La relación se veía peor que nunca.

Mi cuerpo realmente no estaba reaccionando como yo deseaba, de alguna forma me sentía extraño, y algo en mi se negaba a correr tras de ti, finalmente te fuiste a la habitación, sin mediar palabra alguna con tu hermana, la puerta se cerro con fuerza mientras Kasumi me observaba paralizado en el suelo.

Nabiki se acerco a nosotros recogiendo mis cosas en silencio, al parecer, ella le había explicado la situación a la mayor de los Tendo, tal vez por eso Kasumi se encontraba ayudándome en estos momentos, me levante con lentitud, mientras me dirigía a su alcoba, me senté en la cama, pensando que demonios había ocurrido hacia poco. Y porque mi cuerpo se sentía pesado y adolorido en mi pecho, algo extraño me estaba sucediendo.

-. Creo que lo mejor será que yo pase la noche con Akane, se que podría empeorar las cosas dejarlos solos, pero me temo que si te acercas a ella podría atacarte Nabiki .- argumento Kasumi mientras asentía lentamente, tal vez pensaba con seriedad.

Pensaba con seriedad que tan grave se habían puesto las cosas, solo por confesarle algo que ocurrió hacia mucho tiempo. Se sentía la culpable de toda la situación. Sin conocer que desde las alturas, una sombra femenina observaba agraciada toda la escena, sus dientes destellaban en la oscuridad, mostrando su gran sonrisa al mundo, de que las cosas habían salido como las planeaba.

-. Ranma, Ranma respondemos por favor .- pregunto Kasumi al ver que el chico parecía perdido en si mismo, su mirada era vidriosa, y sus manos temblaban con fuerza, su cuerpo sudaba en frió, realmente parecía que estaba sufriendo un fuerte estado de Shock.

Al final, ambas chicas miraron asombradas como las lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas con rapidez, su voz se quebró y el llanto salio a relucir, finalmente sucedió, Ranma se había quebrado ante la presión que acababa de sufrir.

Ellas miraban entristecidas como por primera vez el chico que las acompaño tantos años, sufría desconsolado sobre la cama, sintiéndose impotentes ante su llanto, sabiendo que este llegaría hasta donde Akane.

Que intentaba en vano ignorar sus llantos, que trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no sufrir por lo que había ocurrido, pero puede mas el sufrimiento que el deseo de no ceder, no soporto mas la presión que tenia sobre ella.

Lloraba desconsolada mientras se torturaba con el dolor de su ahora gracias a ella, ex prometido.

**_Continuara…_**


	5. El precio del silencio

_**Lamento haber tardado mucho en actualizar... pero es que mi pc se habia quemado por completo... en fin... comentario extra... soy un chico ( algunos reviews con referencia hacia mi como un ser femenino ).**_

_**Capitulo IV**_

_**El precio del silencio.**_

**N**o puedo creer que mi futuro yerno, ese chico indomable, bullicioso y estupidamente orgulloso, yacía frente a mi sereno, calmo.

En sus ojos se podía notar cuanto había estado llorando, por alguna razón, esta pelea le había ocasionado un gran malestar, estaba sensible, preocupado y sumamente herido, algo no estaba bien, este no es el Ranma que conozco.

Lo peor es que no deseo acercarme a el por muchas razones, en esta oportunidad cada vez que quise ayudar, mis intenciones habían sido malinterpretadas, ocasionando gran parte de este ahora inmenso dilema, para empeorarlo todo, en la habitación contigua, aun se podían escuchar las palabras de furia de Akane, que diluía sus ultimas fuerzas discutiendo con Kasumi.

Ella necesitaba sacarlo de su sistema, pero en esta oportunidad todas sabíamos que si ella golpease a Ranma, la relación se iría por el caño. Estaba demasiado delicada como para entregarle un golpe más.

Anoche para animar a Ranma decidimos comprar un poco de comida, no hace unos 5 minutos que aun estando helada, la devoro lentamente.

Desde ese entonces, solo lo he visto deprimirse más y más, quizás no encontraba una solución viable en esta situación, deprimiéndole el no tener las agallas de enfrentar a su prometida en semejante lío.

Decidí sentarme en mi cama, para poder pensar mejor las cosas, la situación se había salido por completo de control, y era prioritario que ambos regresen a la normalidad, se suponía que el viaje los uniría aun más… no lo contrario.

-. Ranma ¿Quieres hablar de lo ocurrido¡Quizás podría ayudarte! .- el levanto su rostro para observarme… no me dijo nada, solo me observo por un instante y regreso a su forma anterior.

Me saco de quicio, no entiendo porque estos tienen que complicar hasta la mas sencilla situación, me levante y me dirigí hacia el, logrando llamar su atención, incluso yo me veo afectada con sus peleas, sobretodo por que el motivo de discusión y desconfianza soy yo.

-. QUE DEMONIOS OCURRE CON USTEDES… porque tienen que pelear por cada respiro que emite el otro, y peor aun, porque jamás tienen el coraje de sentarse a hablar y arreglar las cosas como una pareja normal.- el solo me miro al rostro sin decir palabra alguna.

Preferí guardar silencio a estas alturas, estaba exaltándome, y nada lograba con molestarme con ellos, solo terminaría empeorando la situación, dejándole todo un desastre a Kasumi por solucionar.

Escuche el sonido de la puerta a mis espaldas, pude observar a Kasumi regañándome con su mirada, por lo que simplemente decidí recostarme en mi cama nuevamente.

-. ¡Podrían… dejarme solo por favor! .- di un respingo al escuchar su voz, realmente no esperaba que tan siquiera hablase en ese estado. Estuve a punto de comentar algo cuando sentí la penetrante mirada de mi hermana mayor a mis espaldas.

-. ¡No hay problema Ranma!.- comente mientras acompañaba a Kasumi a regañadientes, sabia que lo que ella mas deseaba en estos momentos era el que sus familiares se reconciliaran.

Camine callada el poco trecho desde mi habitación hasta la habitación de Akane. Sabía que dentro de poco estallaría una difícil contienda entre ella y yo. Entre detrás de mi hermana mayor, esperando de alguna manera encontrar ya a mi pequeña hermanita mas calmada, pero me equivoque.

Ella estaba tendida sobre la cama, dándonos la espalda, todo el lugar estaba destrozado, probablemente busco alguna forma de liberar presión arrojando algunas cosas.

-. ¡Akane!.- comento Kasumi mientras se sentaba a su lado, acariciando su hombro, intentando calmar su dolor.

Giro su rostro para encontrarse con Kasumi, mirándole por poco tiempo antes de regresar a su antigua posición. Bufe por lo alto, me disgustaba ver que ni siquiera había tocado la comida que anoche compramos para ella.

-.Al menos Ranma tuvo la descendía de comerse lo que le ofrecimos.- comente molesta, realmente estaba cansada de esta situación, aun a sabiendas de que esto solo lograría que Akane estallara en ira.

Misión cumplida, en menos de lo que imaginaba mi pequeña hermana se me había arrojado encima, descargando en mi rostro su mal temperamento. Se que a pesar de ser mayor que ella poseo mucha menos masa muscular, sin contar velocidad por lo que las primeras dos cachetadas las recibí por completo antes de que Kasumi me quitara a la pequeña bestia de encima.

Intente levantarme, pero mi cuerpo estaba realmente lastimado, por lo que no pude estabilizarme con rapidez, levante mi vista para ver como Akane aun intentaba abalanzarse sobre mi, realmente la que estaba frente a mi no era mi hermana, sino una mujer herida por el dolor.

Sonreí ante la situación, no podía creer que ambos fuesen tan elementales y primitivos, no podrían ser más el uno para el otro.

Y fue allí que Kasumi retomo nuevamente su papel maternal, azotando la mejilla de su pequeña hermana, logrando que entrara en razón, ambas la observamos silentes, mientras yo me levantaba con una gran sonrisa.

Mientras Kasumi intentaba contarle la verdad de todo lo ocurrido, pero ella se negaba a creerlo, ya tenia estigmatizada la situación que acababa de vivir, no deseaba escuchar razones, temerosa de ser herida nuevamente, no quería arriesgarse. Por lo que no tuve otra opción.

-. No puedo creer algunas veces que somos hermanas.- mi comentario tomo desprevenidas a mis escuchas, que de alguna forma miraban incrédulas mi reacción, Kasumi se interpuso entre las dos, intentando evitar que Akane nuevamente se me abalanzara colérica.

-. ¡Que dijiste!.- por fin había escuchado la voz de Akane desde anoche, al menos elaborando unas palabras coherentes, que no sean un mero llanto o una queja.

-. Lo que escuchaste, no puedo creer que seas tan estupida ¡No! Lo siento, corrijo, tan bestia…- ella se me arrojo encima esquivando a Kasumi con rapidez, sujetando el cuello de mi camisa con violencia y alzándome ligeramente por el.

-. Vez como tu misma complicas todo, siempre quieres golpearlo, jamás lo escuchas a menos que te convenga, lo obligas a ser siempre el culpable, dejándote a ti como la pobre victima en cada discusión que tienen, Pides confianza, pero nunca le perdonas un malentendido….- Su agarre se fue debilitando a medida de que hablaba, sabia que era duro, sabia que era bajo, pero estaba realmente agotada y extenuada de la inmadures de estos dos.

-. Ayer Ranma fue atacado, su traje de baño quedo muy dañado, sus senos estaban al descubierto, además de que tiene una herida de navaja, y por si llega a interesarte, no es nada grave, apenas fue un rasguño, yo misma lo trate **ANOCHE** en mi cuarto, a pesar de que el prefería dejarlo todo así para que no existiese malentendido alguno… Pensó en ti incluso anteponiendo su salud, no se tu hermana, pero a pesar de todo admiro al idiota, puede ser todo un inútil pero se esfuerza todo lo que puede para agradarte, incluso pensé que tal vez si es un buen partido después de todo, **pero jamás pensé que te tomarías tan en serio lo que te dije… Como dije antes, jamás escuchas las cosas que se te dicen, solo lo que te conviene. Te apuesto solo escuchaste que tuve un sueño húmedo con Ranma y lo demás ni siquiera lo tomaste en cuenta…**

Guarde silencio cuando escuchamos un fuerte sonido detrás de nosotros, volteamos todas mirando en dirección al cuarto donde Ranma se encontraba, para aterrarnos con la idea de que algo malo le había sucedido.

Akane dejo de llorar por mis palabras, y salio disparada hacia la habitación contigua, a pesar de todo, siempre ha sido la que mas se preocupa por el bienestar de Ranma.

Para cuando llegamos el cuarto estaba vació, no había señales de Ranma por ningún lado, y eso realmente nos tenia preocupadas, las chicas buscaban en el closet y el baño mientras yo analizaba un extraño polvo que se encontraba en el suelo.

Ambas salieron negando haber visto al joven, por lo que decidimos salir a buscarlo en el exterior, Ranma no estaba en buenas condiciones, podría cometer alguna locura, yo pensaba en lo extraño de la situación, Ranma era un idiota, pero no llegaba a esas alturas, algo movía los hilos y creo ya tenia una sospechosa.

Salte asustada para cuando veo semejante escena, grite asustada por lo que ocurría, y las chicas no tardaron en llegar a mi posición.

Akane grito aterrorizada por ver lo que había ocurrido, justo frente a nosotros se encontraba Ranma tembloroso, aun llorando y bastante maltratado, su cabello estaba cubierto por un polvo blancuzco. El mismo que encontré en el suelo de la habitación, encima de el se encontraba Shampoo, que recitaba un hechizo con rapidez, mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Ella cargaba un traje de expendedor de comida, que ahora que le veo nuevamente, era el mismo que anoche nos había otorgado gustoso el pedido. La comida estaba tratada, es por eso que Ranma se comportaba tan fuera de lo usual.

-. AKANE RAPIDO, DEBEMOS AYUDAR A RANMA.- No pude terminar mi frase para cuando la abuela se aparecía ante nosotros, impidiendo todo movimiento, especialmente a la menor de las Tendo, que intentaba sin conseguirlo abrirse paso a través de sus puños.

Akane grito desesperada cuando observo como Ranma lentamente despertaba de su ensoñación, regresando a la normalidad, Shampoo tomo su rostro y sin poder reaccionar de forma alguna, grito el ultimo hechizo, marcando la frente de Ranma, logrando que una gran luz nos envolviese a todas, no tardo en disiparse, y sin dudarlo observamos preocupadas a Ranma, que nos miraba fríamente, sin voluntad en sus ojos.

-. Ranma.- grito Akane cuando este se levantaba sonriente, ubicándose al lado de su atacante, todas callamos sorprendidas cuando Shampoo le ordenaba acompañarla, y este obedecía sin siquiera gesticular palabra alguna.

-. ¡Has perdido, Gracias a tu incompetencia, Ranma ser **MIO** Ahora y siempre! .- la amazona no tardo en carcajearse, mientras ordenaba claramente al joven de la coleta seguirle.

Desaparecieron en el tejado, mientras mirábamos incrédulas lo que ocurría, intente entablar una conversación con la anciana, pero esta simplemente se había marchado con ellos.

Mire como Akane estaba paralizada, aun sin creer lo que acababa de ver… Y sin lugar a dudas esto va de mal en peor…

_**Continuara…**_


	6. ¿Adios?

Lamento si tarde mucho en actualizar, pero la historia llega a su fin en este capitulo... espero al menos lo disfruten.

Capitulo VI

¿Adiós?

**M**iradme ahora, derrotada, entristecida y ensimismada en mi propio mundo, intentando escapar del dolor que me carcome con fuerza y rapidez.

Intentando llegar con desespero a ese tan vanagloriado "Lugar Feliz" donde se supone, ya no sentiría los tormentos del dolor, pero es inútil, ya que para mi el único sitio donde me siento segura, protegida, feliz y satisfecha, es a tu lado.

Aun no puedo creer que a pesar de vernos frente a frente, no regresaste a mi lado, no intentaste discutir conmigo, o tan siquiera explicar que la situación no era lo que aparentaba, simplemente mirabas sin rumbo fijo con una expresión fría y sin espíritu, como si ya no fueses tu mismo.

De hecho aun no puedo creer lo ocurrido en la playa, por alguna razón desde que llegamos lo único que habíamos hecho era discutir, como si fuésemos incompatibles en todo momento, como si lo único que tuviésemos en común era el deseo de pelear.

Para empeorar la situación no he podido mirar al rostro a mi hermana, mis celos me condujeron a sospechar de ella con toda mi alma, de hecho me enceguecí por completo dejando que todo lo malo se materializara sin yo objetar por ello; no razone, no escuche, y ahora estoy pagando.

Miro el techo de mi cuarto insistentemente, como esperando que de la nada apareciese la respuesta y solución a todas mis inquietudes, pero lo único que aparece sin falta es el incomodo silencio. De hecho ese ha estado presente en mi vida desde que regresamos de la playa, Genma salio de inmediato a buscar a tu madre, mi padre ha guardado reposo bajo el cuidado de Kasumi desde que le explicaron la situación.

En mi escritorio se encontraba una cruel maniobra de mi rival, había mandado invitaciones a su grandioso matrimonio, logrando diluir aun mas la esperanza de que Ranma estaría pronto con nosotros.

Y fue allí que de la nada Nabiki irrumpió en mi cuarto, estaba enojada por la expresión de su rostro, en su mano izquierda portaba otra invitación a la boda de Shampoo, le mire por un instante antes de fijar nuevamente mi atención al techo, - ¿Piensas dejar que esto ocurra? – Realmente estaba enojada, de hecho no ha podido calmarse desde lo ocurrido en la playa, no podía perdonarse a si misma que la situación se saliera de control como lo hizo, se suponía era una ocasión para unirnos, liberarnos de cualquier estrés producido por la ciudad, y relajarnos ante el susurro de las olas, o al menos eso era lo que ella tenia contemplado.

No le conteste, no tenia palabras para dirigirle, mi cabeza simplemente no estaba en este mundo, situación que basto para que ella arremetiera contra mi, asustándome por su conducta.

Ella jamás había sido agresiva, pero ahora estaba sobre mí, impidiendo respuesta alguna de mi parte con su peso, sus manos tomaban temblorosas el cuello de mi camiseta, su rostro se ocultaba adolorido bajo su cabello. Me enoje, pero no pude decirle nada, lo único que podía hacer era mirarla sollozar en silencio encima de mi cuerpo.

Hacia tanto que no la veía llorar, de hecho había olvidado que tan calidas eran sus lagrimas, simplemente la niña sensible y bonachona que conocí de pequeña, había sido opacada por la mujer fría, oportunista y calculadora que es ahora, quizás una mascara creada por ella misma al morir nuestra madre.

Guarde silencio cuando sus labios hicieron el amago de hablar, - ¡Escúchame bien Akane, porque solo lo diré una vez! – sus manos temblaban profusamente, podía sentirlas sin duda alguna.

- ¡Mi primer error fue arrastrarlos a esas vacaciones sin su aprobación! Debí consultarles primero, fue una falla de mi parte el seguir creyendo que son pequeños mocosos fáciles de manipular, pensé que su relación necesitaba ser empujada constantemente para que avanzara, pero mi orgullo, mi obstinación y muchas otras cosas me llevaron a cometer errores que rozan la estupidez. – Ella guardo silencio por un instante mientras se apartaba de mi, quizás necesitaba estar mas relajada. - ¡No puedo evitar sentirme culpable! y de reconstruir las cosas una y otra vez en mi cabeza, buscando en que momento la situación comenzó a salirse de mi control, pensé, analice y había llegado a la conclusión de que mi fallo fue el haberte dicho mi fantasía, debí prever que tus celos podrían sacar todo de control – Ella callo en esta parte, como esperando que yo respondiera a su comentario, de hecho parecía decepcionarle mas aun que yo no le atacase.

- ¡Pero luego de verlo mas claramente, descubrí que a pesar de que en gran parte, todo este problema es mi culpa! Hemos sido engañados desde el principio – Me exalte cuando ella comento esto, realmente no lo esperaba, observe fijamente su rostro, buscando alguna señal de titubeo, pero era completamente fidedigna su intención.

- ¿A que te refieres? – Nabiki dio un pequeño respingo al escuchar mi voz, quizás no esperaba que yo le dirigiese la palabra mientras hablaba. Guardo silencio por unos minutos antes de proseguir. - ¡Si recuerdas bien, a pesar de que ya estaban enojados el uno con el otro, sus peleas no habían llegado a tales limites! Por mas enojados que estuviesen, jamás se habían atacado en la forma en como lo habían hecho, si mal no recuerdo, Shampoo inesperadamente se presento el mismo momento en el cual habían apenas descendido del autobús, si lo piensas bien, es demasiada la coincidencia de que ella estuviese en la misma parte de Japón, para colmo en el mismo lugar y en el momento apropiado como para darle una bienvenida a Ranma, así halla sido por coincidencia, las probabilidades son muy nulas de que esto halla sido al azar. - A medida que continuaba su plática, pude ver lentamente a que punto deseaba llegar, por lo que no interrumpí ni una sola palabra emitida.

- ¡Ranma es un chico sencillo y susceptible, pero nunca llegaba a extremos en ese aspecto, repentinamente apenas ella lo abraza, sus emociones fueron en alza, sus miedos, inclusive sus inseguridades aumentaban a medida que pasaba el tiempo, eso no es normal en Ranma! Creo que ella lo había hechizado en el mismo momento en que se le abalanzo, quizás era prioritario que Ranma se viese disminuido en confianza – Ella me miro a los ojos fijamente, esta vez no era uno de sus juegos, ni intentaba manipularme, solo me decía lo que había descubierto con sus deducciones, yo por mi parte sabia muy bien que estaba ocurriendo, mi hermana odiaba deberle a alguien, por lo que se veía interesada en pagarme a como diese lugar.

Yo simplemente estaba entendiendo el porque Ranma se comporto de tal manera, aun cuando las peleas eran particularmente símiles a las que hemos tenido toda la vida, el jamás había sido tan posesivo como para intentar alejarme de algún chico como ocurrió con Touya, de hecho su respuesta usual a esa situación, hubiese sido el seguirme hasta el fin del mundo, con tal de atraparme con las manos en la masa en una situación impropia, o probablemente asegurarse de que no me ocurriese nada malo.

Estando con Nabiki, simplemente se preocupaba más por que no le atrapasen, cuando en la normativa de su conducta lo hubiese tomado como rutina. Mi hermana tenia razón, algo peculiar había ocurrido con el, y lo mas seguro es que el teorema de Nabiki estuviese en lo cierto.

Me levante de golpe, dando a entender que si no actuaba rápidamente, lo podría perder para siempre, abrí mi puerta y me encontré con una grata sorpresa, como fieles guerreros en las afueras de mi habitación se encontraban Ryoga y Happosai, en sus miradas se encontraba una extraña determinación a ayudarme. Por lo que no me preocupe en preguntarles un porque, aunque mas tarde lo haría. Salí de la casa como alma que lleva el diablo, mientras ellos corrían a mi par por los tejados.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- O**iga viejo, con que lo extorsiono Nabiki para que prestara sus servicios - El chico cerdo intentaba ignorar lo ocurrido hace unas horas atrás, cuando la hermana de su primer amor, le amenazaba con desenmascarar el abuso que desde hacia tiempo, cometía con la menor de los Tendou.

En un principio el chico intento negarse, al menos hasta que ella brindo pruebas fotográficas. - ¡Hay que ser un completo despistado, o un ciego como para no notar que tu estabas maldito también! Siempre interesado en conseguir una cura, El animalejo aparecía al mismo tiempo que tu hacías acto de presencia o viceversa, sin contar con que Ranma en varias ocasiones, torpemente te había llamado por tu nombre, y tengo muchas otras pruebas de que tu Ryoga Hibiki, eres la linda mascota de mi hermana, y antes de que hullas como un cobarde, mas te vale ayudarme en lo que te pida, sin importar lo doloroso que sea para ti, ya que de no hacerlo, no solo enfrentaras el hecho de desenmascararte, sino que la misma Akane se encargara de pulverizarte eso te lo aseguro, a ninguna mujer le agrada ser engañada, ni mucho menos que se aprovechen de su inocencia para pasar una noche a su lado –

El chico simplemente intentaba calmarse aun de lo ocurrido, le habían acorralado desde el principio, y no tenia ninguna salida, y para nada era honorable el amenazarla. De hecho le tenía miedo a la del medio de los Tendou.

Intento observar a su acompañante, para solo sorprenderse de que ya estaba separándose del grupo, exasperado regreso al lado de su muy inesperado compañero, que simplemente sudaba la gota gorda por lo que acababa de vivir.

- ¡NABIKI! A que se debe este atrevimiento niña – argumento enojado el quisquilloso anciano mientras miraba a la chica.

Ella simplemente se acerco a el con sigilo, y antes de que se diera cuenta, le estaba extorsionando no solo con quemar toda su colección de prendas intimas, fotos de Ranma y un largo Etc. Sino que se enfoco mucho en el hecho de enseñarle una nueva función para sus bombas.

La mirada asesina de la joven le saco hasta la última gota de sudor al pervertido, mientras ella sujetaba su cabeza con firmeza y le aclaraba paso a paso las 10 distintas formas de usar estos peculiares explosivos como supositorios.

Ambos "guerreros" se miraron el uno al otro, explicando que por la poca reminiscencia de honor que les quedaba, jamás dirían porque han sido arrastrados de esta forma a una batalla en la que ni siquiera estaban de acuerdo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**C**omo prediciendo nuestros movimientos, a las afueras del restaurante nos esperaba la anciana, su mirada mostraba una determinación reacia a darse por vencida, a pesar de todo, su objetivo era lograr conseguirle un apropiado marido a su descendencia.

Akane se detuvo en seco, mientras en el techo sus inesperados ayudantes esperaban orden alguna, que otra opción tenían más que obedecer en esta cruzada por salvar al inútil de Ranma.

- Señora, pase lo que pase yo llegare a Ranma y lo regresare a donde pertenece – Argumento Akane mientras caminaba decidida hacia la bicentenaria.

- ¡Por tu propio bienestar no te recomiendo el adentrarte en nuestras propiedades, no creo que te guste mucho lo que encuentres! – La anciana de alguna forma no parecía muy interesada en dejarme pasar, por lo que no había otra opción que luchar.

La joven de los Tendou corre con tal de lograr su objetivo, mientras Happosai el único capaz de enfrentar directamente a la anciana, luchaba extrañamente entregado a ayudarle.

Ella simplemente entro en la casa acompañada por Ryoga, esperando que el mal presentimiento propiciado por las palabras de Cologne, no fuese más que algo pasajero.

- ¡Esto es muy raro en ti, Happy, ayudar de esta forma a la joven Akane, me pregunto que estarás tramando! – La bicentenaria luchaba divertida ante su antiguo amante, esta situación lentamente estaba tornándose bizarra mientras mas lo analizaba.

El anciano simplemente detuvo su lucha y le miro fijamente como juzgando a la anciana por sus acciones, - ¡Son mis asuntos, pero lo que realmente me sorprende es hasta que punto puedes llegar a manipular las cosas para complacer al bombonzote de tu nieta! – su mirada y forma de hablar sobre Shampoo enojaban a Cologne, quizás porque ella por experiencia propia sabia que imágenes cruzaban por la cabeza de su depravado Ex. Al menos hasta que el anciano ceso la burla y le miro con seriedad.

- ¡Realmente crees que Ranma amara a Shampoo en estos instantes, cuando es obligado por su hechizo a obedecerla ciegamente, de hecho podría apostar que su orgullo lentamente esta llevándolo a odiarla, y aun cuando les cases y consumen el matrimonio! Sabes mejor que nadie que el efecto de la pócima es desconocido, podría durar meses, años o algunos días, tarde o temprano desaparecerá, y eso podría costarle caro a tu descendencia si un Ranma lleno de rencor llegase a desquitarse – El anciano por mas pervertido, mañoso y manipulador que fuese, en algunos momentos, hablaba como un hombre maduro y con experiencia, y su discurso hubiese resultado mas convincente y sabio, de no estar cargando todo un saco de prendas intimas en su espalda. El viejo desesperado incluso luchando bajo amenaza, no podía evitar caer por su tentación.

- ¡Estoy convencida de que te quemaras por la eternidad en el infierno Happy, y mientras mas miro tus mañas mas lo creo! – Cologne miro fijamente a su rival, pero pensaba para si misma con que derechos afirmaba que el anciano pagaría por sus pecados, cuando ella misma tenia los suyos propios.

La bicentenaria simplemente miro en dirección a su hogar, a sabiendas de que pronto, un infierno de dolor se desataría, mas lo que le preocupaba es que no sabia quien recibiría el daño, su nieta, o Akane.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**M**i corazón se detuvo de inmediato al abrir las puertas, de todas las escenas que me imagine, esta era la que menos deseaba encontrar.

Shampoo estaba cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo ante mi brusca entrada, y aun cuando ella estaba más cerca de mi, yo solo podía ver a Ranma cubierto apenas por la manta, sus ojos poseían grandes ojeras, como si no hubiese dormido en días. Pero por sobre todo lo que más note era que estaba desnudo junto con Shampoo en la misma alcoba y cama.

Ryoga corrió brusco hacia el, de hecho lo saco de la cama con una patada, yo me congele por su acción, pero mas aun porque en realidad Ranma si estaba desnudo en la cama.

- Como pudiste – sin desearlo se me salieron esas simples palabras después de todo me dolía descubrir esto, a quien no le dolería semejante escena. Levante mi vista cuando Ryoga le gritaba a Ranma reaccionar, de hecho me preocupo ver que Ranma no se había levantado desde que el lo golpeo.

La poca reacción de Ranma lentamente aumento la preocupación de Ryoga, que esta vez intentaba hacerlo reaccionar sin lograr su objetivo, asustado tomo su pulso temiendo lo peor, pero lo único irregular era que su ritmo cardiaco era lento… muy lento, como si estuviese en trance.

La verdad no supe porque mis piernas no reaccionaron desde que abrí las puertas, de hecho mis emociones estaban divididas en porciones. Una parte de mi quería salir huyendo, otra deseaba moler a golpes a Shampoo, otra deseaba correr desesperada hacia su cuerpo inerte, y las demás estaban enfocada en el dolor y miedo que sentía en estos instantes.

Después de todo, tenia la tonta fantasía de que ambos nos entregaríamos mutuamente en nuestra primera vez, situación que ahora parecía imposible.

Shampoo me miraba fijamente, una pequeña sonrisa yacía en su rostro, mientras se levantaba de la cama cubriéndose con las mantas y caminaba a mi encuentro.

Después de todo, ella había alcanzado su objetivo, por lo que deseaba matarla en estos momentos, mas al ver su rostro más de cerca note algo que antes estando lejos no había notado.

Si poseía una sonrisa, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y rencor, eso me confundió lo suficiente como para dejar que me pasare por el lado, deteniéndose solo a unos cuantos pasos de mí. No voltee a verla, solo escuche sus palabras enmarcadas en una fría mezcla de dolor e ira.

- ¡No sabes cuanto tiempo he esperado este momento, ver tu rostro destrozado por el dolor! Verte derrotada por completo al robarte la primera vez de Ranma, incluyendo su amor – De alguna manera, a pesar de que deseaba romperle la cara, supe que era lo que deseaba decirme, al menos escuchando bien la tonalidad de su voz pude comprender a donde se dirigía.

- Pero, por mas que odie admitirlo… **por mas que odie admitirlo**, aun cuando todo me favorecía, aun cuando estaba a mi merced por completo, aun cuando hice cualquier cosa por poseerlo, animarlo a estar conmigo, jamás logre que desease estar conmigo – Di un respingo ante este comentario, es duro para una mujer no sentirse deseada aun cuando se ha usado todo tipo de maniobras para lograr ese deseo. – No sabes, a que niveles llegue para que Ranma deseara tener relaciones conmigo, y no creo desee decirte que hice para al final cumplir mi objetivo, a pesar de que he perdido a Ranma con una mujer inferior a mi… tampoco me iré con las manos vacías, jamás me iría sin darte un daño similar al que me has causado Akane Tendou – Mi corazón quiso salirse de mi pecho al escuchar eso, de hecho esas palabras generaron en mi el suficiente valor como para enfrentarla.

Aun cuando no podía evitar llorar por lo que comprendí de esas ultimas palabras, no me rendiría ante este atentado. - ¡Estas feliz, simplemente porque me robaste su primera vez, crees que me lastimaste lo suficiente! – Ella volteo de golpe a verme, quizás no esperaba una represalia de mi parte a estas alturas.

Ryoga me miro con la cabeza gacha, mientras cubría a Ranma con las mantas y lo cargaba en brazos, después de todo, en estos momentos aun cuando todos habían sido victimas, el que mas había sufrido era Ranma Saotome.

- ¡Admito que me duele! que rompiste mi corazón con lo que le hiciste, pero me pregunto si valdría la pena, obligarlo a poseerte tan solo para robarme ese momento es triste incluso para ti, demuestra que no tienes dignidad ni siquiera respeto por tu persona, pero sabes algo, no me importa lo que me has robado, yo amare a Ranma sea como sea, y bajo cualquier circunstancia, superaremos esto y cualquier otra penuria que planees será una minucia, mientras el me tenga a mi cualquier obstáculo será superado… eso te lo garantizo – Mi corazón dio un salto cuando le vi sujetarse insistente su estomago mientras salía, pero no quise ahondar mas el asunto, decidí que mi corazón ya había sufrido suficiente daño, y que por ahora era momento de regresar a Ranma a la casa.

En las afueras Cologne nos esperaba, yo simplemente le ignore, no deseaba hablar con nadie de esa familia, por lo que le pedí a Ryoga continuase lo mas rápido posible a la casa.

La anciana muy a mi pesar salto frente a mi, lanzándome un pequeño frasco, estuve a punto de devolvérselo cuando ella desaparecía otorgándome un ultimo comentario. – Ese es el antídoto, mézclalo con agua y dáselo a beber, y espero no olvides lo que dijiste hace poco, mas te vale tenerlo presente el resto de tu vida. – Dicho esto desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno, guarde silencio y corrí desesperada para llegar a mi casa.

Al abrir las puertas pude ver que la señora Nodoka se preparaba para salir, en su mano se encontraba su Katana lista para ser usada, mientras que su marido compartía una aptitud símil a la de ella acompañándole a la salida. Genma me miro a la cara, podía notar ira en sus ojos, no, era decepción por lo ocurrido, quizás se culpaba a si mismo por ello.

Les detuve de inmediato, sabia que irían a enfrentar a Shampoo y Cologne, pero no podía dejar que eso ocurriese, ya se había esparcido suficiente daño.

Nodoka me observo sorprendida, como madre no podía permitir que eso le ocurriese a su hijo bajo ninguna circunstancia, fue allí donde les confesé mis sospechas de que Shampoo estaba embarazada.

Toda mi familia me escucho, por lo que con más insistencia intentaban tomar cartas en el asunto, al menos hasta que Nodoka y Kasumi hablaron por todos.

- ¡Creo que estamos de acuerdo en que lo ocurrido es abominable, y que no tiene excusa ni perdón alguno! – argumento Kasumi mientras impedía la salida de sus enojados congéneres.

- ¡Incluso yo deseo una satisfacción por lo ocurrido, pero si las sospechas de Akane son ciertas, estaríamos corriendo el riesgo de lastimar a un ser completamente inocente y ajeno a las acciones de su madre, simplemente no tiene la culpa! – Yo les deje solos para que tomaran la decisión mas apropiada, en estos instantes lo mas importante para mi era Ranma.

Nabiki noto esto, y lentamente les indico a los demás que dejaran la casa a solas para darnos privacidad en este momento tan delicado, era lo menos que podían hacer. Y no podría estar más agradecida.

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y allí estaba Ryoga observando fijo a Ranma, al final de todo el era lo mas cercano a un amigo.

Cuando me observo, evito mirarme fijamente al rostro, abrió la ventana y se disponía a salir para cuando le pedí un último favor. – Ryoga por favor, solo en ti puedo confiar esta tarea – el me miro sorprendido, de hecho con su cabeza afirmaba que haría lo que fuese por mi, y estaba agradecida por ello.

- ¡Por favor, vela por la seguridad del niño de Shampoo quieres! – Mi petición sorprendió a Ryoga, de hecho podría asegurar que Ranma había dado un pequeño respingo, pero ya no estaba segura de lo que veía.

Ryoga callo y afirmaba cabizbajo con su cabeza, para luego finalmente observar a Ranma y marcharse del lugar.

Yo por mi parte cerré la ventana caminando tranquila hasta donde estaba mi lastimado Ranma… Me senté a su lado mientras miraba en mis manos la pócima.

Deseaba dársela, por lo que me pose a su lado sujetando su cabeza con delicadeza, me sorprendió verlo llorar, no me lo esperaba y francamente solo eso basto para desarmar mis debilitadas defensas… Llore junto a el por horas, al menos hasta que mi corazón lentamente se calmo, mire su rostro maltratado, encontrándome sin desearlo con una situación símil a cuando el me sujetaba en los baños termales de Jusenkyo.

- Lamento que todo esto halla ocurrido, lamento que solo en esta situación halla tomado valor para decirte lo que siento, aun cuando parezca ya es demasiado tarde para nosotros - lentamente le di a beber la pócima, logrando que el brillo en sus ojos regresara a la normalidad.

Me quede callada, al menos hasta que el reaccionara de manera natural, pero aun así notaba decepción en su rostro, no puedo culparlo.

- ¡Se que no es el momento, y que lo mas probable es que no deseas saber nada de mi o de relaciones! Pero quiero decirte que no importa que ha ocurrido, no importa cuanto insistí en no amarte, me fue algo imposible, simplemente no puedo dejar de hacerlo, (sob) y que no puedo imaginarme una vida sin ti, por mas que lo intente no puedo. – Calle por unos segundos mientras mis lágrimas salían lentamente y empañaban su rostro.

- No quiero que te vuelvas a alejar de mi… no lo soportaría nuevamente, tal vez sea indecoroso, y en el momento menos apropiado, pero Ranma tu, tu, - las palabras no me salían por mas que lo intentaba. Al menos hasta que escuche su voz, magullada, calma y casi llorosa.

- ¿Intentas pedirme, matrimonio marimacho? – no me importo el insulto, eso significaba que era el mismo nuevamente, por lo que feliz comencé a llorar junto a el nuevamente. Afirmando con mi rostro mi intención. – Mas te vale responder afirmativamente, porque me sentiría muy culpable si te arrojase por la ventana en estos momentos – El se carcajeo por el comentario, de hecho el escucharlo reír era la mejor medicina.

- Si lo pones de esa manera, creo que la respuesta es mas que obvia no lo crees, pero… estas segura de querer casarte conmigo, después de lo ocurrido – su pregunta tenia una buena base, pero a pesar de lo lastimada que estaba, me acerque a el y finalmente bese sus labios sin temor alguno, separándome de el por un instante.

- No puedo negar que me duele lo ocurrido, pero puedo superarlo, incluso con el tiempo podría llegar a perdonarlo, pero lo que no soportaría es estar un minuto mas alejada de ti, no después de este infierno, y aun cuando se, el matrimonio no es mas que un mar de peleas, no me importara en absoluto, mientras estés junto a mi -

Sus brazos rodearon mi cuello, la respuesta era obvia, jamás estaríamos preparados para el matrimonio, pero para ser sinceros, quien en el mundo lo estaba, seria un cambio radical, pero al menos era un reto que afrontaríamos juntos.

Esa noche nos aborrecimos de pedir perdón, no se nos ocurría otra palabra para expresar nuestro pesar, más al final este se fue disipando, el sueño nos domino pero al menos nuestras heridas estaban sanadas, nuestros corazones comenzaron el largo trayecto de la recuperación, además de que mañana tendríamos que decirle a la familia que el compromiso se había roto.

Habrían quejas, de eso no hay duda, pero serian pocas al enterarse de que el único motivo por el cual terminaba el compromiso, es porque habíamos decidido bajo mutuo acuerdo que a pesar de la situación. Lo más importante eran nuestros estudios, la carrera y el futuro.

Se que era malvado anteponer todas estas noticias antes del Boom, pero creo la noticia de el matrimonio para el mes entrante perdonaría toda mala jugada.

…


End file.
